A little less seeing and a little more feeling
by Arosein1992
Summary: Completely AU: Emma, who is blind, runs into someone that cuts her off while waiting in line. This mystious woman begins to catch her interest when she offers to pay for her breakfast. They talk and realize it feel quite nice but when it's time to hurry to work will this ever meet again. Ruby/Abigail later on. (Multi chapter, m for later and hoping for lots of cuteness.)
1. Chapter 1

**a little less seeing and a little more feeling**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters. **

**a story close to my own with a swan queen spin. I am not blind though one day will be I wanted to write something completely AU. If I write anything wrong or offensive I don't mean to. Sorry for the repetitive word use in the first paragraph. **

* * *

I don't get how everyone can live so carelessly, so recklessly, and without knowing the things that mean the world to people like me. I might not able to see but I don't need to to know just what it is everyone is missing. They always move on without taking time to notice the miracles happening right in front of them as they are passing by to buy new things, waste used things, and keep rushing around for more. I never meet anyone that proved me wrong except the few I've allowed in my little circle of friends. By little I mean very little, as in the owner and employees of a small diner in Boston kind of little.

This morning I had already enough of grumpy rude people before I even made my way to my favorite place for breakfast. I had a routine, a certain number of paces to make it the the subway on time. If like today any number of People cut me off or cause my dog to make me wait I lose time and I am late to the subway. I end up walking and taking a bus instead causing me to arrive a half hour later. Eventually I end up telling my boss I'll be late just a few minutes. Thankfully the school where I teach is right down the road from this beautiful diner. Not that I've ever seen it, it just has a homey feeling.

so it was this morning that I was running late and now waited in line to be seated. This was why I left an hour a head than I needed just in case. I place my phone away and take the leash out of my pocket knowing that my seeing eye dog Rafik now knows that I am done and ready to take his guiding. It had been just a moment while I spoke a message out to the Dean of the school so I was surprised when Rafik guided me forward I ran right into another body. Rafik had been my dog for over five year's and never failed me that mean someone had just cut us of AGAIN. Rafik whimpered as I gasped in pain from biting my lip due to bump into her so fast. I knew I was a her because of the purfume I smelt. The second sign was obvious as she spoke.

"Oh now you move I mean you were standing there talking on your device like you can't see you're next. Like you're blind or something." She snapped Her voice was stern and so powerful almost political. I could tell she has turned around to face me now seeing just how right she was by the clicking of her heels with a scrapping on the floor.

"Yes, something like that." I stated waiting to hear the usual 'gasp', ' I'm sorry Miss I didn't know', or my favorite 'You're blind.' Stating the obvious never failing to remind me of my life long defect. Being born blind was never as easy as they teach you it is growing up. Than again I never had much help anyways. The foster system rarely had enough resources for the girls they had let alone a blind girl like me. Instead I hear that heavenly voice says something else entirely.

"Oh dear, what a thoughtless thing for me to say. Can I make it up to you by buying your breakfast?" there was sympathy in her tone which makes the numb lip worth it to meet someone who doesn't instantly pity me. I press my fingertip to my lip an lock the blood before responding.

"you may as long as you eat with me." I say and call out to waitress waiting. "Ruby can you make her a table for two? It is just you isn't it?" I ask the woman with my best brave face as I can.

"I guess it's lucky for you I am alone this morning." she says an I can hear the shyness about her. I wonder what color her checks blush. Ruby takes us back to a table we order after she leaves it gets quiet. Rafik sits under the table over my feet. He's comfortable, I'm comfortable, and all I have to do is make sure this woman is too.

"My name is Emma by the way and this guy is Rafik." I tap on the table top to point at him.

"Ah I was wondering if I'd get name eventually. He is quite handsome like his owner." I scrunched my nose at the word owner but she went on. "My name is Regina."

"Means queen I like it. I like to think of him as family or a friend not a pet." I clarify firmly Before adding. "I thought you would like to know a woman's name before you bought them a meal especially if they are as handsome as you is nice to meet you Regina." I offer my hand in hopes she takes it. When she does I note the softness of her hand As well as the warmth.

"You make it sound like it's a date Emma in which case I'd have to say I meant beautiful in hopes she'll stay to finish the meal." I can feel my body heat rising and make to take hand back before I'm given away. I hope I'm not blushing too much.

"I will stay but not because you think I'm beautiful." I state matter of factly only slightly embarrassed. "I'm just really hungry." She laughs and I feel like my skin vibrates with it its so rich. Just then Ruby comes back with our food. I didn't even know time had passed so soon. Generally my own silence was my company. I dug in and let Regina speak first this time.

"So tell me what do you do after this Emma. Work?" Her curiousity in the same direction mine was. Her fomal tone made me wonder if I was having lunch with the president.

"I teach. Actually I was telling my boss I would be late right before I ran into you." I said with a smile to show no ill feelings.

"I believe I have yet to apologize for cutting you off, I am sorry." I waved it off no big deal.

"It's really okay I just was running late today because of people cutting I front of me while walking. Rafik is an amazing dog but unfortunately for him people don't even think twice before cutting me off. No offense cuz I can tell you're not like most people already." There was a silence and I wondered if she knew what to say. Suddenly I felt I shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Why is that bad for him? You both seem at an equal effect when it happens and I certainly hope it's not every morning." Rafik lifts his head as if to hear what we are saying about him.

"You could say he takes his job personally. He can sense if I'm upset or hurt and if I am he feels it's his fault because he is my guide." I usually try repeating to him I'm okay but I can feel he's still sad until I successfully get where I need to go.

"He truly cares for you then. How long have you had him? I'm sure he feels a connection with you as you treat him like you would family you said." It was true I did treat him like family and that gained me his love. I learned a long time ago his sign of trust and love was laying on my feet and so in that moment when his head had laid back down but not on my feet I knew if I could see it his head it would be trustfully on Regina's heals. She had to be a keeper. If only I could find out if she was already taken.

"I had him close to six years. How about you though you've got family? Husband? Anything of the sort." She did say I was lucky she was alone this morning so who could be with her most days.

"I have a son I try to spend mornings with him. I just have him and I want him to know he comes before work. Which is why I'm glad I run my own business but no husband." The way that sounded was the way she meant it right?

"Got him so you adopted? Great, that's awesome I can tell you're better than most that adopt. I would know." My fingers tap on the table a little on edge by the topic but I prefer it to not talking. Rafik instantly feels my mood change and move his head back to my feet to comfort me. He nuzzles his nose into my leg.

"You're adopted what a coincidence. When did you find your permanent home?" It's like a trick question, an answer could mean pity and derailing this good thing, or she could seriously just want to know. I'm not ready to give up yet so I take a deep breath.

"Haven't yet Unless you count the people working and owning this diner. They're the closest I have to family I guess." She hummed, hummed her acknowledgement. Like I didn't just sound like a pity case.

"What happened?" She sounded so sad and like she was think about something else.

"Nothing I was born this way they said I was left on the side of the road. I got adopted once when I was 3 but the family couldn't keep me and I had been fostered or in shelters ever since. Can we not though... I'm sorry I just wanted to say I'm glad you adopted because you seem like a really good person." I had finished my food and now I wanted to get the ladies number and head to work without getting more personal just yet. I didn't know if she was done yet or not.

"of course, perhaps next time." she said giving me hope. I said yes happily and called Ruby over for the check completely having forgotten regina was the one that offered to pay. "I suppose you'll have to be quicker Emma it's already taken care of. How about I walk you to work. Let me clean up first I'll be right bsck." As soon as she left Ruby piped up.

"if you don't snag her I will." I scowled at her wolf like whistle absolutely not happy she can see how stunning this woman is.

"What does she look like Rubes?"

"Tall, skinny, and sexy." that doesn't help. I groan Internally but accept defeat as Regina comes back and offers me a hand to use as a guide. It very sweet the way she holds my elbow crease so lightly as though not to control me. I have no sense direction but I trust she taking me where I need to be. Rafik doesn't seem to be fighting it so I trust her. This stranger that I just met and feel so connected with already, I trust her when I can barely trust anyone I've ever met. That's not even the part that scares me, the part the does is that I've never felt like this before. Of course I had some relationships in my 25 years of living just none that made me feel this, whatever it was.

"how old is your son." Was the first thing I said since starting our walk. I was so csught up in thought and they way she felt I didn't know how far we had walked when I did say anything. it was far enough because we were here an I could tell she had to go.

"He is four I got him just before he turned three but I still feels like yesterday. And we are here Emma, but I'd like to take your number, maybe use it to take you on a date some time." My jaw drops an without even thinking to my number passes my lips. I could not stop smiling as I did. When she said she got it I wasn't expect a goodbye peck on the cheek. My hand touched it still feeling the shape of her lips burning on my skin. My finger tips traced it blushing madly until Rafik pulled me in the direction of the school entrance. I pulled out my phone as I sped up, hit a button to tell me the time, and found out I was running late... very late.

* * *

**reviews please! **

**Im really happy to get this started. I have a few pieces I'm adding to already but this is fresh and new to my stories so I hope you all like it. **

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 2**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

**here a second chapter hope you like it. Again this is all guessing with how not seeing really is. I'm not trying to cope I actually believe I can adjust when my day comes but hey I'll take pointers if anyone has any. **

* * *

I tried my best to focus once at work but my prepared lectures and assignments strayed as I couldn't forget Regina. I couldn't for get how I had abandoned all my personal rules the moment I started talking to her. Ones that had gotten me where I am today. After arriving twenty minutes late I quickly covered missing ground. Relieving my teachers assistant of covering for me and my students from doing board work. I took role call to see who was in and I started not realizing I wouldn't be able to do what I had planned until my lecture starter question came out of my mouth.

"Can anyone tell me what a following or having a way of life means?" My best student Belle was the first to raise her hand but my assistant knew by now not to always take her as her hand was first every time. 'The question could be relevant right?' I thought to myself before I just went with it.

"It's like when you grow up believing in your own way of doing things. It's usually what works for you."

"Correct." So why did I abandon mine this morning? I couldn't forget how open I was when that just wasn't really me. Sure I was flirtatious and sure I talked to people but I didn't just offer to talk more about my childhood or my life. "I want an email of over four pages on your ways of life, why it's helped, and why you ever didn't listen." I expected complaints but receive none just a question.

"What does this have anything to do with class or psychology?" A student asked.

"this is a theory of behavior class." I pointed out and the boy sighed in defeat. "Right so why don't we go over a few to help." I state which starts the discussion that keeps going until the end of class to which my assistant let know when that is. Maybe I could learn something from my students. Like what to do next. Of course i wanted to meet with her again but did I want to keep on flirting? I didn't know if this was safe for me because I was already having a hard time with it I could only wonder how much harder it would be if I let my heart get involved.

Now with time in between classes I pull my phone out to see if she had even messaged yet anyways. Voice mode was my only save when it came to using a normal phone. Luckily a company had some made special for those who couldn't see (all voice use.) holding to button to activate the mode I asked for new messages. I had received one from an unknown number that said.

"What time do you get off? Perhaps I can take you out for dinner tonight?" I smiled because it seemed she didn't assume I couldn't get this message. She assumed I'd figure it out like I had with sending a message. I'll be damned though if my mouth would actually wait for my to decide what I wanted to say before replying first.

"I get off at four. Dinner yes but Only if you call me for directions because I don't make it home until six." I hit send before I took it back because it seemed something really wanted me to do this. Until I figured out what this thing was and the feeling it came with I would have to follow along instead of fight myself. It was a surprise that not ten minutes later I got a message back.

"Or I could just get you and Rafik if you like. Unless he is not good with cars." I groaned noting her kindness to me once more. To me all may life not being able to see I based my relationships on the persons personality. Based it on if they were kind or rude because kindness was a deal sealer for me more than anything else. Regina's voice was hypnotic, her touch was warm, her laugh was vibrant, but if she was kind as well I was not going to be able to keep myself from falling in love easily.

It was my rule, don't fall in love, and mysterious Regina was certainly going to make that hard for me to do. It wasn't a rule for nothing though I learned my lesson when I let my heart help me the last time while fresh out of the system. His name was Neal. I though I could like him, the first boy I thought I could, and he broke my heart try to frame me for his crime. One look at me though and the cops knew I couldn't have. Turns out her called it in anonymously to get a head start on running to another state without me.

The first time had been with my first time attempt at running away and a girl name Lilly helped me. Made me feel safe with her in a home she said she ran from the system too. My heart told me I felt something for her and I trusted her. We had fun, acted normal, and we made a pack to stay together from then on. I kissed her after she said a ton of sweet words to me. All of that became a lie when I found out she ran from a home, ran from what I couldn't get, and her father called the cops. It forced me back to the shelter homes.

Since then I was casual with my relationships which yes did always result in the woman I dated getting mad at my lack of attachment and leaving. They leave and I move on its how it's suppose to be at least for me anyways. No I didn't want it to be like that forever. Was that was this was that thing that changes my ways. 'If it's because of her I wouldn't say no.' I thought to my self. 'Pull it together swan you haven't even been on a real date with her yet.'

**4 o'clock **

The last of my class leaves and today finally reaches the moment I've been wanting for. The phone call from Regina because she insisted getting me and taking me home if Rafik was okay with cars. He was but I was not, her was trained well while I don't like traveling without having my feet firmly on the ground. I answer her phone call with my earbuds with speakers in the wire.

"Emma I'm here whenever you're ready." I whistle to Rafik, he come quickly I take his leash up in one hand and my files in another. I command Rafik to open the door and he leans on his back legs and opens the handled door for meI hold the door instead of spending time search for the handle.

"I'm heading out the classroom now. Are you sure you want to have dinner with me Regina?" I ask giving an out.

"Yes dear I want to have dinner with you only if you do too."

"I do, I do, it's just usually I'm the one taking the risk in asking." It's when I get closer to the front entrance I hear an echo response and I know she really here.

"Then you'll be glad to know the only risk you'll be taking is to see if you like the place I take us to or not." I laugh and say I'm ending the call before hitting the speaker button to end the call. "What's was so funny" she said once I was close enough thankfully cuz it told me where she was.

"Oh just if its food I'll eat it." To that she laughed as well. A moment of silence came and she cleared her throat.

"Do you mind if I guide you to my car?" It was so formal and different from this morning when she offered her arm to me and I had to wonder why. I agree but followed with a question on why she sounded so formal. "I took the liberty or looking up little things that might make you feel comfortable instead of just doing it when you told me you had a hesitance about drive but not Rafik. It said to ask for permission to help because it could force you to be distracted or disoriented." I nodded and thought to myself 'another sweet thing'

"You don't always need to just offering you hand like you did this morning is fine too." She hums and takes my hand to put it so it can gentle wraps around her elbow again. her hand sitting on mine not tight not to gentle but perfect. My heart fluttered because I don't remember ever being touch like this. It might be simple fingers on my hand but it was so much more.

Once to the car she learned I had a habit of checking the car first. Running my hand over the sides. It's a four door, the surface is smooth (maybe new), door opens nicely no noises other than the click of opening and closing. I suppose it was safer than plenty of other cars. I buckled up Rafik in front with me at my feet. His head reaching into my lap. I rub behind his ears and kiss his forehead just in case.

"It okay Emma I would never let this baby get a scratch on her." I smiled and let my worry slip away the more she drove. It was less jerky than the bug Neal use to drive andand a lot less loud than the truck David, my advisor, drives. I'm just glad when I tell her to take the last turn into my driveway. I hurry out of the car Rafik at my side. Once inside I place everything down on the counter and unharness Rafik. I knew if I did so in the car he would have wanted to have fun with the the wind coming in the window. I couldn't handle a car without him though. I gave him food and water which was much better than the to-go dry stuff I made him eat. It would be his night in so I grabbed up my cane and headed back to my bedroom to change.

Finding the drawer that had my dresses I felt for the letters on top of the piles. Blue, red, silver, and pale. I picked up the red dress and put it on. The shoulders had a little ruffle on them and the v cut is not to low. I've been told it looks good on me. Taking a small handbag with my money and phone in it I head out the room and back to the car. I'm glad Regina didn't feel obligated to come 'help' me. Other dates try to hard and the 'help' only bothers me because it's not as if I haven't managed without it before. Well I don't know who knows maybe I mess up and wore funny colors sometimes because my aid messes up now and again. That would kind of be funny i suppose because what does it matter to me what colors I wear.

I blushed on the walk down the drive back towards the car. Yet again regina had done more than expected. She was now standing at the front of her car how she knew I would find the front first I didn't know but I knew she was not sitting in the car like she had been when I left. It was when I reach the car she guided me to my side only to hold open the door for me but not before a kiss to the cheek for the second time this day. I felt hotter climbing in the car because she was being so damn charming.

**At the restaurant**

Sitting down was no big deal, it was the choosing a meal that always got me. The part where all the attention came to how I couldn't see. The waiter was partly silent hoping he or she wasn't noticed yet. Probably taking in the situation. My hands clenched not sure what sort of food I was even suppose to pick from. Just then Regina's hands, and it was so weird how I could tell after only two or three touches from them, grab my hand as she whispers softly to me.

"Do you trust me to order for you." I give a nod even though all my instincts say I shouldn't trust her at all. Maybe it her vanilla safe smell, her silk soft hands, or maybe it was just my heart trying to say something to me again. "She'll have a southern burger stack with fries and I'll have a classic chicken sandwich with sweet potato fries." Yes I do believe I could fall in love now.

The quiet waiter left after taking down drinks as well and the moment he did I turned to face Regina and pressed my lips to her cheek. Safe vanila smells filled me up.

* * *

**Reviews please! **

**What do you think? I was going to write something else for the class part but we'll I think it went alright. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A ****little less seeing and a little more feeling 3**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

**I have a feeling most of you will like what I did. Regina's career is...? Read and let me know if you like it. **

**Im sorry for the small chapter I have a busy day. Maybe more later. **

* * *

If I hadn't been there myself I wouldn't have believed the kind of date I just had. If I had been and on looker I would have heard a ton of laughter because I'm the funny one and saw a lot of blushing because she's the charmer. The dinner had been ordered and Regina had my hand in hers which led to me letting her keep it there. I like knowing she was in front of me and close. The soft touch didn't leave until the food arrived even then our endless conversation didn't stop. Not really even between bites we managed.

"So what do you teach?" Regina asked and I swallowed before answering.

"theory of behavior. Psychology stuff. What kind of business do you own?" I ask now that it's my turn.

"funny should ask actually I own, run, and have cooked in this ery restaurant. As well as a few hotels my mother and father left in my name before they pasted away."

"You're shitting me, please tell me you're kidding. You own...what's the name of this place again? You own this place?" I choked out but internally I was screaming my vows already.

"It's called Mills's steakhouse and banquet. I made all the banquet dishes and a very close friend helped make all the grilled dishes." What I wouldn't give to have a taste of her cooking. I was very impressed, very stunned, and unable to stop smiling at my clever perfect date. I kept putting pieces together which only made me have more questions.

"So you left work to take me to a date at your work and while you're here with me your son is at home with?" Maybe it was to much but her obvious interest in me has me baffled.

"Said very close friend is watching him. They get along very well and I trust only two people with him so long. My friend Robin who is watching him now and my other best friend Katherine. Trust me if it was her tonight you would should be glad you don't have to meet and deal with endless interrogation questions."

"so Robin helped you?" She hummed a yes busy chewing her food. "And Henry get to have you cook for him except for to night and your food tastes this good if not better. I'm am going to hell for depriving him of heaven aren't I." I joked which I was glad she ended up laughing because I would have been to embarrassed to breath ever again if she hadn't.

"well when you put it that way yes I believe he would be offended if he knew. Let's just be grateful he is very much to small to miss it much." Regina must be at least inches away from my face but I try to ignore it since I already kissed her on the cheek once I didn't want to push my luck. Though I really did want to and chance pressing my lips on hers.

"He must be sweet boy."

"He is just like my father. I named him Henry after my father." She was smiling I could hear the change in her voice when she talked about her father or son.

"I'd love you meet him one day then." I can only hope that didn't sound weird. When she said of course I really felt excited to one day.

"Perhaps if you find the night pleasing enough that you would do this again." My body tingles at the word pleasing but I shook it off.

By the end of the date I was so talked out and so happy the drive home was much more relaxing. With Regina owning the restaurant I hardly could fight for the bill when she told her employing to not listen to me least they wanted to be cut on hours or their job. It was then I could tell she had fire. She wasn't all good and kindness but fierce and strong it was alluring. She was formal by nature but it seemed I too made her stray from what came to her naturally.

Regina had me on the edge of control and losing it. Her presence dangerously distracting and tempting me the entire night. In the car I had the urge to take her hand not out of panic but just to feel it again because I didn't know what tonight meant now that it was over and she was pulling up to my house. She led me to my door with one more question on her tongue.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked and I responded with a question as well.

"Can I take you somewhere next time?" I didn't hear her answer but I took her lips on mine as a yes. A big yes when her lips and mine parted slightly just to press back together moments later and continue for minutes. Her hands held on to my elbows once more in a guiding motion. I felt the fabric of her shirt an under that her waist. There my hands sat. She really was slim, my face only had to tilt up because of her heels so she was a little tall, and her lips were soft against mine. They were the sexiest lips I've ever felt. Damn Ruby was right this woman was just what she said and so much more.

"We can do whatever you want next time it's only fair since I took over today." She said in huff just in front of my lips our foreheads pressed together. I chuckled because even though she had it was now the best day of my life.

"Yes. Yes you did but it was really worth letting you. It was refreshing to feel like I could like I really wanted to trust someone for once." I stated hoping to show her just how different than myself she makes me feel as well. She kiss me one more time and says goodnight but I don't hear her drive away until I'm inside and my lights are on. She was making sure I was safe before leaving for the night. It literally was only making my heart melt faster.

Rafik woke as I entered the house and like a nosing best friend barked excitedly. Like I would spill my guts about the night. He was to caring for his own good but I knew he was happy I was home safe and in a good mood. I patted his head and scratched his neck as I walked to our room I curled up in bed, dress, thrown in the hamper, and Rafik on the foot of the bed head up as if still waiting. My resolve broke as I closed my eyes and felt my body vibrate from my joy.

"Oh Rafik she might just be the most perfect woman I have ever met." Is was a giddy whisper but Rafik gave an approving bark before laying his head down both of us calling it a night."

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Is it weird how Emma and Rafik are so close. I think it's sweet I wish I had a dog that could get me like that. Also did anyone like my Regina taking her to the restaurant she owns. So there you have a bother chapter and Regina is still her super chief like self plus incredibly charming its kind of a given Emma is falling for her. **

**Will Emma be able to keep her life together or does she have to deal with one good thing and a million new problems popping out of no where?**

**oh and who wants Robin to be a woman or male? An one want a Daniel back story? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 4**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters**

**so there's this update that I was hoping would be just as cute as the others. Introducing Henry! Still don't know robins gender and the Daniel back story will come to me as I write but please don't worry I'm extremely happy with the feedback I'm getting. So glad you all like this story. **

* * *

"He's right in my arms dear." My hands instantly reached out knowing Regina was in front of me. It was a fair two days before Regina showed up at the diner early one morning. I knew it was early for her because she had said she was heading into work early two days ago and my normal hour for breakfast was a tad earlier than that. I had arrived and waited for Ruby to get to me. It was a dull morning and even though I had thought about Regina I hadn't expected her to be here this morning.

She had spoke above me just after Ruby greeted me. Saying something about a table for three which I hadn't caught until I got over the shock of hearing her voice for the first time in two days. My heart still jumped and fluttered faster. I asked why three and she said today she would like me to meet her son, Henry. We stood by the table making introductions.

"Hi Henry. I Emma." I tried to look in the general direction but I couldn't be sure where he was.

"Sweetheart can you say hi Emma?" His shy voice told me he was about a few inches opposite where I was already looking. I put my hand out to greet him in hopes being four he knew what I wanted. His especially small hand grabbed mine and I smiled at the two of them.

"Hi Emma. hi puppy." I put my hand out and signal for Rafik to sit beside me at the table. After fumbling for the clips I unharnessed him but kept his leash on. Only then did that mean Henry's touching could be responded to. His giggles filled the diner due to I'm sure Rafik licking him where it tickles. Regina tells him the 'puppies' name and he repeats it until he gets it right. "Rafk...Rfik.. Rafik."

"He's adorable Regina, you did really well with him. Thank you for surprising me today." I say as I reach out for her hand. "I was gonna call you tonight you know. I didn't wanna rush but of course you beat me."

"of course dear how else am I suppose to compete for your heart if I'm not making an impression." I almost laughed at the thought of multiple people interested in me. "Trust me I can tell there is so much behind those walls of yours and I want to be the one worth letting in."

"Well you don't have anyone else to compete with but you certainly are making an impression. No one has ever treated me so normally like you do thank you." I feel I'd be giving away to much if it was anybody else but it's Regina and I feel comfortable telling her. "Sorry if that sounds strange or something." Regina lightly squeezes my hand to reassure me.

"Not at all. Just makes me feel safe in believing I'll have you yet." Her confidence was hot and beyond desirable by now. If Henry wasn't there I would kiss her. If her focus wasnt on him like sure it was now I would but I knew if she was this good to me there was no way she was anyways less for her own son. After a little while I asked Henry if he had fun petting Rafik and if he minded I put his harness back on. That sweet little boy says yes he had fun. Of course he did I heard him laughing the entire time. Then he asks ever so nicely why my dog had to wear the harness.

"He's my pet but sometimes when I'm out he's working. He works for me because I need a guide. You understand?" He must have nodded because Regina tells him to speak up. "When he's working I put it on so he knows he has to stay focused. To much fun and he forgets to stay focused for me." With a small oh I feel like I've taken away all his fun. I try my best to give and apologetic smile to Regina. Thankfully she takes over for me when he asks why he has to guide me.

"Because Henry Emma can't see and Rafik helps her know she's no running into people or traffic." Even though I could have said the same thing I doubt I could have don't it so he would understand. There's a hint of concern in her voice but I shake the thought thinking it's much to soon for her to be concerned about me.

"You mean you can't see me.. Or mommy." His voice sounds sad and I don't know what happened but something made me answer with certainty.

"No but do you know what I can do?" he says no. "I can see with my hands by feeling. Do mind if I show you?" Even though I ask him I look to Regina for approval. When she said yes I took my fingers and slowly found Henry's shoulders brought my fingers up to his hair. It's thin and short, at the top of his head I show him I use my finger tips to feel the outline of his face and then move to feel from his nose out to his ears. Its how I note the smooth skin and the smile on his lips. I am glad to find it on him because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. When I tell him I can tell he is a handsome young man he stuns me with his openness to my different behavior.

"You should feel my mom as face she's much prettier." I chuckle and turn to Regina again.

"I see you had it planned all along, bump into me, treat me to food, and then use your adorable child to lure me in."

"You bumped into me dear don't forget." She sassed back. Oh yeah I did technically. That still didn't change the fact the more time I spent with her the more I was drawn to her.

"Right I did didn't I." Gradually we finish our breakfast and after some goodbyes I head to work as Regina and Henry head back home for Henry babysitter. The day slowly went on but I still had my thoughts on what Regina's face would feel like. Not that it would make a difference but the idea of finding someone that didn't mind me being me and seeing them the way that I could it was a dream I had yet to fulfill with someone I liked intimately.

**Some time after work **

"I want to take you out soon. When are you free?" I asked during our phone call later that night.

"Anytime you want. Where would we be going?" I wasn't falling for that.

"Ah uh I didn't get to know so you don't either."

"But how will I know where to take us if you don't."

"I was planning on having you meet me here and we can go my way together." I answered nervously. Some people liked driving more. Yet Regina with no hesitation agreed.

"So how about tomorrow night I'll get Katherine to watch Henry at my place so my babysitter doesn't have to drive Henry to her place." I quickly took it before she changed her mind.

"Alright tomorrow then. Good night Regina."

"Good night Emma."

**The second date **

Regina showed up early which only made my nerves worse. I wasn't ready yet and though it wasn't easy I was basically running around the house finishing up. Again Rafik had the night in and I had to make sure he was set for the night. The entire time Regina waited quietly until I made my way to the living room again and took her hand in one hand and readied my cane in my other.

The walk wasn't very far and it went faster due to the talking. Regina admitted she felt different with me. More casual than normal and I admitted I felt more willing to open up to her. I knew she wanted that but she didn't say I'm sure not to sound pushy. A few times along the way Regina tried to figure out were we were going but I would get silent determined not to say. When we arrived at the local concert hall I think she got the gist of why we were there.

"I like to come here when there is to much idiocy in the world. I live noticing things others never really see. Their are times I get bumped into so much in one day I get so frustrated this is my only release. I like to come here and listen just listen to the music and feel the energy that the performers give off." We sit down after purchasing two seats to listen to the Boston symphony orchestra's performance. I took her hand and asked her to close her eyes as pretend her sense of sight was gone.

The music started and to me I could hear the humming of strings and vibrating of horns. The whistles of the small flutes and piccolos. I didn't want to talk and be the one to disturb them play or Regina's concentration but I wondered if she had tried. I don't need to see when it comes to music in fact no one needs to see to understand it and I wanted to show her the beauty in that. How small change in tunes tells you a story. Lower slow from quick higher notes say one thing or vise versa say another.

There are more ways to go but I had hoped she could tell this one was about falling in love. How it could be a sudden thing, how it could be and unimaginable thing, yet still once you feel it your sitting there not shocked or afraid but just in love. Your waiting for them to notice too. The repeated notes are a sign that your still not sure they even feel the same. Then the rhythm picks up and it's like a heart beat, like my heart beat trying to call out to hers. At that point the story is gone for me because I don't know the ending myself. I don't know if this is even mutual or if I'm feeling something she doesn't.

My hands are sweating as the end has came and Regina raises my hand and presses her lips to my fingers. It's then I feel the wetness at the top of her lips. She had cried she had felt something and that had given me hope beyond anything else.

"Emma can I just sit with you a moment." She asked after the concert had finished.

"Sure you okay." She shook her head, I could feel it in her hand.

"It was beautiful thank you. I just was wondering if you could.. Try to see me.. With your hands too."

I wanted to gasp but I couldn't because I had been wanting her to ask since this morning and if she didn't I was going to try instead. I squeezed her hand and agreed to. I was just about to when I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I didn't seriously think he would be working tonight.

"Emma! You didn't tell me you would be coming by." August booth friend long time friend in the system came up and I withdrew my hands from Regina's shoulders "ah I'm sorry am I interupting." I grumbled a yes but I knew he was very noisy seeing it was never heard me being with anyone but Ruby when she was off work. "Who is this stunning lady?"

"Regina mills." Regina answers her formal tone is back and I can't help but hope August, though I love him, would just go. That is until I get an idea.

"August! What a surprise I didn't think you'd be in tonight. do you have any idea I was so thinking of asking you something too." He gives me a teasing 'oh?'

"yes do you happen to have anyone practicing tonight?" August was a play writer and enjoyed bringing his ideas to life after concert hours and trying to get them practiced. He said no and I started guiding Regina to the Side of the stage. Behind the rediculously huge curtain. Whenever no one was here I use to play on the piano and suddenly I wanted to show Regina just what I felt from my own heart.

I knew August was there but I focused on Regina as I tested the keys. When I could feel the notes of a price coming to me I delicately started. In away I was good but I knew I was so rusty and I hit two keys at once sometimes. I knew the song well but I hadn't played in over 3 years, ever since I started teaching and got comfortable with Rafik. I didn't have much time to play but for this I caught on again like riding a bike again.

it was important that try to show her I felt like taking a breath of fresh air around her. I felt perfect and normal by her. I wanted to show her there was more I was willing to reveal to her. Given time and her same sweet patience would break my walls down. The feelings I put into each note I played were pieces of myself I could only hope she was going to hold on to dearly.

A little group of applause came just moments after finishing. None of which really mattered if Regina didn't like it too. with reddened cheeks I made my way just the few feet I left Regina. I put my hand in hers and suggested we head back now. making our way out I thanked August.

"You play beautifully Emma." she says finally and I let out a sigh of relief. We keep walking till we reach my front door. "Thank you for tonight. I learned a lot." Sounding as if it was a goodbye I stopped her.

"Regina wait I have one more thing to do." without waiting I put my hands against her cheeks for the first time. My fingertips just barely reaching her eats, moving them I felt around her eyes, and down to her lips. Finally I ran my fingers through her short shoulder length hair and pulled her in to a mind blowing kiss. My tongue brush her lips and like oil for fire she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. Everything fell away as she pulled me close to her and I felt everything from the rapid breaths to the pounding hearts of hers and mine.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**there it is chapter 4 and I'm glad I got it this long. It's not that long but I hope you liked it And are going to follow and review for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 5**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters**

**Someone mentioned Regina might have something to hide. She does she just doesn't know it yet. Emma doesn't believe in coincidences.. Not anymore and now that Regina has gotten to know her well this just might ruin everything. But I'm not revealing in this chapter sorrrr****y...**

* * *

It was a big step for me the dates, the kissing, or just the dating thing in general was a big step. I knew, Regina, especially Ruby knew it. That's why the fact I failed mention anything before my first date with Regina when I panicked she was so lost and mad at me.I didn't mean to forget to mention it. I was just so caught up in having a real date I found myself turn Regina away at the end of the night not taking her in my room like I'd done a million times before. The only difference was I wanted to do better this time and going that route would make it so much harder to keep going slow.

Slow that was a concept Ruby was baffled About. It wasn't me at least not before. Ruby was silent a lot longer than I've ever heard her And that is one hard thing to make happen. so yes this was big deal. Ever since I left the system I'd known the Lucas family. Ruby being the first when I was just trying to find a place to stay. Granny was second when Ruby had saved me from corner thugs and had taken me home to the dinner and inn for care. care became shelter then that became the only family I had ever kniwn. After trusting Neal I had a hard time and came back home for a few years before setting myself a job after college and now I had to explain my reason for trusting Regina.

"look Ruby you said it yourself if I didn't you would." I tried.

"Yeah sex, it's always been just sex though. I can't believe you would tell me you had a date. Let me scope her out for you I mean Remer last time." my jaw clenched. "shit..I didn't mean.." but I held my hand up to stop her because yes I did remember

"I remember how much Neal hurt me be this.. I don't know this is different." I said thinking back to how magical the night before was. How unfazed and understanding about not going inside. "An you were right she very beautiful but I just couldn't rush it and ruin this. I think I could really like her Rubes."

It's serious and she knows it now that I've called her me nickname for her. her bed dips beside me suddenly and now she gets it. Last time I called her Rubes I had made the biggest mistake of my life that to this day I hated having to do.

"Oh emmy don't get upset. Okay I'll scope her out the next time she comes in. Will that make you feel better knowing She's not using you or hidding something from you." she sounds ready to pounce if she finds anything. I gentle tell her I want to see to believe she's as great as I feel she is but I'd like it and for it to be descreat. While I didn't like it I had to protect myself. Regina was such a well off person I couldn't see it going anywhere.

it really hadn't. Of course Ruby kept her word. Next time Regina came in she laid it on heavy. At least it sounded like it to me. She told me she flirted with Regina and Regina let down easy. Telling her that since she and I were dating she could hardly turn around and flirt with her friend or family. With which Ruby played of as trying to bet me to the punch and not catching her in time. After that she tried the over protective sister inspection to which Regina passed despite her obvious nerves that said she got. After that I thought that would be it but noapparently Ruby had run background checks. I mean wasn't that sure she was hidding anything. Even as Ruby came to me with a list of things I might not know about her.

"You know she has a kid. She tell you he's adopted." She said like that changes anything because of my history.

"Yes I know. She got him two years ago."

"okay did you know she's loaded. Like her mother and father died rich gained it all kind of rich." again I knew and it didn't matter.

"Yeah and she opened her own business as its not like she live off it."

"Yeah but what about her ex husband." I breathed slowly.

"Her mother forced her to marry and she had a fiance before him that died. I know Ruby I know all this what does this prove."

"I don't know I'm just wondering what her falt is I mean nobody is this perfect. Tell you there life, sweet rich girl, and all so soon" I hoped it was all true but my face fell just thinking how right Ruby was. In our experiences nobody was this good. so I grew quiet I didn't trust myself to think on it because if I did I'd end up walking away.

"You're right, what am I thinking I mean anyone can pull something on me I won't even notice. Why do I even try." I don't know where the words came from but I couldnot stop the tears the panicked an thats when I got up and left unable to listen Anymore. The next time Regina messaged me I tried to ignore it but eventually listened to her message. I hit reply and said.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry" just to delete it when my phone asked if I wanted to send it. Instead I said. "Maybe we can have a fun night don't send Henry away we'll play game's he'll like."

I really did like spending time with them I couldn't deny that. Should I make our relationship a friendship instead of breaking it off intirely. It was too late to break it off now I would have to wait for how today went. I waited thirty minutes for Regina after which I realized I was going to Regina's house for the first time. Moments Before sheas supposed to arrived I Hurried Back inside and grabbed Rafik Leashed him up, no harness today. today he was my best friend and my comfort in this new place.

The way Regina lead me inside and carefully called Henry in the room as though not to excite Rafik too much. I let him go play with Henry happy that he had someone as active for him. Regina then took my face in her hands and peppered me with kisses when the two seemed out of the room.

"I've missed you the last few days. I don't know when is to soon to ask you out again." She said her voice a little in even meaning her nerves.

"I've missed you too Regina, just been busy with work and catching up with Ruby."

I shiver as her soft fingers curl against my skin, curl and sweep over my cheek. Her skin always so soft even the few times my fingers have felt under the hem of her shirt. Her lips pressed to mine one last time. I breathed in her Apple cinnamon perfume with a nibble to her lip. I found out it was an addictive smell. It always drew me close to her but now in her home everything smelled so clean but also just like her.

"I really like you." She whispers and I feel myself burst as I admit it back to her. My heart tells me it's more but my head says I can't feel that way. My head screams out to me but once again I shake it off as soon as Regina takes up my hand and lead me further inside to a chair. She sits next to me and takes my hands and guides them to the table in front of us. Where she has a drink of water for me and a few game ideas laid out.

"Henry!" Regina called Henry into the room to join us as she took her hands away from mine. The sensation of them still giving me a buzz until Henry ran in the room with Rafik.

"momma why puppy have no more collar?" he asked talking about Rafk's harness.

"He's not working today Henry." I answer because I'd brought Rafik knowing Henry would enjoy him being around too. Henry squealed more than happy to hear that. I could help but smile at his excitement that once we all got settled to play a game.

**A few hours later**

It was official I love Regina and I knew it was real. quite perfectly she set up a game I could play. Trouble. The fact I could count the places I'm going, the fact they only had to tell me if I was touching my color or not and the number on the dice it was very fun. Who cared if there was cheating because for once I was participating in a board game. All because the woman I was seeing cared enough to try and include me.

i fumbled here and there but Henry nor Regina appeared to mind and eventually we completed several rounds. Henry was give by default the last game to make him feel better about losing a few times. Nothing certainly made me feel like I fit in and suddenly for the first time Regina had done just that when just a few hours ago I was thinking of giving up before I got burned.

By the end of the night with Henry in bed and Regina's friend Robin arrived for Regina to take me home everything felt good. I felt good to not want something to change, to hope it wouldn't, and to learn you weren't the only one e getting comfortable with the situation. Regina and I be Gan heading out when Robin stop us. He came close to Regina to whisper and pull her aside. His colone smelled like the forest which normal I had smelled and been soothed by said smell but this time it reeked. I couldn't imagine that everyday or at least a few times a week.

just the thought alone of Regina and this guy would disturb me if I didn't strongly believe that he was not her type. I knew that even if his closeness was kinda a dead give away of his feelings. Beyond the few minutes they spent whispering I had a wonderful day and could wait for another tomorrow if Regina allowed it. I started try to think of things to bring up to do just to include them both. It was tough and I couldn't before Regina came back to Rafik and I by the door.

The moment she came back I could feel the tension tooling off in waves. With hesitance she. Took my hand and led me to the car. The entire ride was silent between us Choosing not to start anything myself in the car I waited. When what should have been a sweet kiss goodnight was just strange waiting game I gave in.

"Have I done something wrong?" It's has to be me because suddenly I don't feel her eye on me and I don't feel her hands almost holding mine. She wants to but she won't say why she wont.

"No dear, this is its just I've done something terrible." I instantly feel like I my cry. Was it Robin did she like him did they get together? "I've made this thing between us and now I think you might run from me once you find out what i'be just found out as well."

"What? Is this you running because of it?" I can help but stumble surprised that this is effecting me enough for my knees to go weak. Those hands that hesitated grabbed me to help support me.

"No no Emma let me explain inside. But I want you to know I didn't know I didn't do this on purpose." I nodded a little before opening the front door. We sit together on the couch and Regina starts. "When I met you I didn't know I was already looking for you." My heart didn't know how to take that was that meant to be romantic or something I just wasn't getting yet.

* * *

**Reviews please! **

**There is a little background as well as other relationships than SQ. So what Do you think? What do you guys think Regina is hidding. Is this her proclaiming her romantic feeling for Emma or is it something more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 6**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters**

**So I kinda gave it away and made it easy for all you but I'm sure you'll like this chapter anyways.**

**if you do or not still give me opinions. I have yet to get to biggest fluff in this story. And if any one doesn't want smut or close to say so now. **

* * *

Regina was really something else since the first time in a week of dating her or the few extra days of just knowing her I thought she was different. Now though I didn't know what to think if her confession. I breathed and I tried to see it her way but her words just didn't makes sense.

"Did you hear me Emma?" She asked clearly I did as my breathing changed but still she asked and I shook my head no. I just need to hear he say it again. "I said I feel like I could love you."

"I heard that Regina and before I said it back I wanted to make sure you said that other part too." I wanted to run but then she would be right. I always wondered what this day would be like but this wasnt what I thought it was going to be like.

"I had Robin and my private investigator look into who Henry's birth mother was. Robin had to pull me away to tell me in case you panicked. I don't expect anything honestly. I just wanted to know where he was from and I guess I promised when I had to tell him he wasn't really mine that I'd find his mom. I didn't know I'd already met you. I didn't know I had found who I was looking for." that was more than she said the first time. certainly explained why she said I was Henry's mother. That didn't explain however what she was talking about.

"why would you say that." my mind raced recalling the only time kids given up get there parents searched for. "Is he sick or something wrong with him?"

"Yes and no. He's not sick but he was doctors had to tell me he needed his mother or father..turns out it wasn't what they thought but Henry heard and he's been hurting ever since. He might seem happy but when he is alone with me he remembers more than when he's distracted. I know a man named Graham does private investigating as the huntsman. He an Robin sometimes work together. I guess he saw a picture when they found the name of Henry's mother.

He seriously thought I found you first and led you on I should kick his teeth in for even thinking I would do that to you. I mean how much I've told him I like you and that's his first go to thought process." she was so in depth in rambling she didn't even notice my hands grab hers and me scoot closer to her. I wanted to run like my instincts had said to before I heard but now I couldn't manage a flicker of anger. I was confused and very hesitant to believe all I just heard but hearing Regina's panic, worry, and struggle to show me she meant it. She didn't mean to run into me the woman she was looking for.

I didn't do coincidences, I didn't believe in them, and yet here I was suddenly I'm part of the biggest one I'd ever heard of. I didn't know what this meant. Did it mean we were strictly parent and birth parent Or could we, should we, continue on how we are. I wanted to because I couldn't push aside the feeling I had for Regina even now.

"I think I love you too!" I blurted out and Regina sputtered to a stop. She let out a breathy 'what' and I started again. "I think I could love you too Regina so where do we go from here what does this mean for us?"

"What ever you want it to mean. I'd like to know your story. It doesn't have to be today or at all if you want nothing do with after this but I care about you and I want to know."I thought about Henry and how much he enjoyed being around and how much I like him being around too. I could hear him getting excited to see Rafik or I. Suddenly it sunk in I have gotten to know my son and I didn't want to undo that. Not today, not ever, and most certainly not if Regina was his mother and wanted to still date me. To keep her all I have to do is tell her what happened.

"I was in foster care for my whole life being adopted was hard for any kid let alone a blind one. I met the Lucas family running away. I didn't get to stay forever but long enough for me to have a few days of food and freedom before going back to the shelter. I ran a few times thinking I could do it on my own but one day I met a guy. He seemed really nice let me sleep in his car. Then he was offering me a place to stay which turned in to me helping him and that made his help feel good to me like I was earning it." It was just that easy for me with her. four and a half years ago it took me 4 month to tell Ruby what happened. To know I could trust her let alone someone again. Since the it had been impossible to do.

"I got in over my head. He asked me to help him one last time then we could stop stealing for good. He knew I loved him an we dicodes I'd be the best one to recover his stolen good from years ago that he would get caught I wouldn't. I got away Just fine. He took the watches I got back for him and I waited. I waited long enough someone, probably him, called in a tipi was in jail when I had hebry.I didn't call Ruby until 3-4 months after I found out." I started crying, full blown crying Regina's only reaction was to pull me closer. I balled fist into her shirt and buried my head in her chest.

she soothed my cries until I retracted myself from her enough to to kiss her deeply. Her thumbs brushed under my eyes for stray tears. There was no tears for my life my situation I ended up in it was because I now knew my baby was a boy, who was raised well, loved a lot, and healthy. Regina didn't know that though so she made it so as she stopped the kiss it wasn't taken badly. She ends it by kissing my forehead.

"it's okay Emma I promise whatever you want I honor it. It was not how I wanted things to happen and I'm sorry this is a lot." I shook my head because I don't want to hear her say any of that. True it was a lot to take in and maybe I believed her when said she didn't want it to happen like this But I didn't need her to say it to know it.

Regina before now I would have run, I always run, but since I met you I have been better about Wanting to stay. It's an urge I dont get when I'm around you." I let Regina think on that for a few moments then just as I had hoped her lips were on mine again. I fell back on the sofa and dragged Regina on to me. I felt her body press into mine. It was all so new and the temptation has been burning between us for a few day maybe a week. I wanted to rise up and firmly push my breast into hers but I reminded myself this was to soon at least for today it was anyways. With a kiss I pull her down and roll her int the back of the couch. That way we continued making out without further intimacy.

"Just so you know my answer is a want to do this, I want to keep getting to know my son, I want to keep getting to know, and I just want to keep this as long as you will let me." Her nose brushes up and down on mine. "You're his mom and I won't take that from you." I could only hope that someday I would be his other mom and he wouldn't have to lose me. I didn't want Regina to get tired of me and then I lose two important people. The fear gripped me and I held her tightly just choosing kiss her again.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**what did you think? Was the reason to find Emma a good one. I mean it Regina she'd do anything for Henry. So emma excepts it and my only thought is how long does that last because she not this calm so easily. I could be delayed reaction or maybe Regina and Henry do make her a different person. **

**Remember mor fluff to come and more charming Regina. If you want more or not say so now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 7**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or the characters**

**how does Henry react? When the three go on accordinfly what happens when life just keeps throwing them into new directions. But who's turn is it this time.**

* * *

I didn't have much good experiences with love but this seemed like a good experience this time. The feeling of waking beside Regina I was pretty sure was heavenly almost magical. Like ever nerve of my body knew it was her. Usually the first night I wake up next to someone for the first time I end up forgetting I had even fallen asleep next to them. I even panic feeling someone next to me but this morning I remembered and I smiled knowing i went to sleep with Regina just to sleep and woke up remembering it was her. I snuggled closer and kissed her skin. It felt as though her hair covered my face and her shampoo smell made me warm inside.

it must have been her neck because the body in front of me wiggled closer making me realize where my hands were placed. A small moan reaches my ears and I try harder to remove my hand from her breast without waking her. I bit my bottom lip, if I didn't do this right I could end up with a very mad girlfriend. Feeling the silk of Regina's shirt rise and fall faster just because the way my fingers inched over her nipple wasn't really helping.

"Emma dear if you don't stop I will flip us over and tease you until I think you've received the amount torture from the sleepy gropes I've endured." she husked revealng she was awake. I gasped in surprise and my hand like it touched fire moves away. as I apologized she turned to face me and laughed before saying she was just teasing. even though it was completely true I felt better that she didn't mind. It made the sexual tension between us that much more fun that more as we got ready to return to her home.

I gave her the shower first and when she came out I was getting dressed using my routine. The air felt different and she was acting off and reached out to feel her arms were still wet all the way up to her shoulder. I didn't think she would have but as the thought came I decided to search for her towel only to find none. Instantly her bold move flew out the window as I stuttered, was beat red, and unsure if I wanted to feel her bare skin or do the right thing and pull back.

My reaction made her panic. One second I'm feeling my girlfriend's wet chest and the next she was off scrambling to get dressed. Regina was embarrassed now but I thought the idea of her toying with me was hot so I open the bathroom door and pinned her, from what i could tell, half dressed self against the glass of my shower door.

"Do that again you better be ready for me to lick you dry everywhere." I blushed, that was cheezy.

"I'm sorry I just thought I had been insensitive. Teasing you with how I look when you can't see me." It should sting but the reminder only hurts when I feel like it was poorly thought through. I've had much worse than a woman trying to turn me on. Heck once someone had picked me up for a date and almost cried for twenty minutes after they had me standing in front of a movie stand for tickets. It was thoughtless and who knows they probaby hadn't intended to hurt me but they had. This walking around naked to tease me didn't hurt because I didn't need to see to be incredibly turned on.

"I can see you with more than with just my eyes Regina, my fingers find everything and trust me when I get my hands on you I'll see more of you with my hands than I ever could with my eyes." I curl my fingers just at her hips causing her to groan from the pressure. I kissed her then let go quickly and walked away and back to my original plans of getting dressed. Afterwards consisted of me playing with Regina's hair as she drove. Rafik was there to calm me but I found myself focused on the hair that I could brush behind her ears. I loved the shiver that came with the full stroke of the shell of her ear.

she announced we were at her home and my throat dried up. She opened the my door to help me out to which I didn't move. Rafik whined at me I was almost sure he was saying I was being ridiculous. Ridiculous or not I was officially scared to face Henry. Sure I'd met him and he was a great kid. I could love him but in the end I knew personally it had nothing to do with if I loved him. If he hated me I will lose two important people in my life.

"Come on Emma, I know it's scary but I promise Henry loves you." I shook my head.

"That's just it though. He doesn't know I'm the one who gave him up. If it was me and I met my parents I would hate them. for leaving me to die on the side of a road, for making me blind, and for all the the things that happened in my crappy life." By now tears were spilling from imagining Henry tell me he hated me. His cute little voice rang in my head with those words. Regina grabbed my hands her voice suddenly eye level and she said.

"No I raised my son I know him and how he feel about this. He asked maybe he's a little young and doesn't control his emotions but I swear he will be happy you make him and I happy." Then she helps me out if the car. Rafik jumps out and runs to the door due to no leash and harness as well as the fact his newest best friend is inside. An excited Henry let him in and Regina and I made are way into the family room Before calling Henry in. The troublesome two came in Henry was asked to sit.

"Henry we we have something to tell you. I don't want you to say anything until you've heard us out. You understand?" He must have noded. "good, you remember when I promised you I'd find your birth mother?" An excited yes come from him and then I wondered how right Regina could have been. "Well I did but the truth is you and I already know her."

"Henry I didn't know you and your mom were looking for me and I honestly never thought I'd get to meet you. I could explain myself if you want."

"Emma?" He said his voice shaking.

"Yeah buddy. Do you wanna know why I had to give you away?" I asked pleading internally that he would let me. He gave a weak yes. "I had you when I was young too young. You know how your mom has food and clothes for you. I didn't. I wanted to but I just couldn't and I gave you to people who would get someone who could. That's when they found your mom." I waved my hand for him to come to me. His head hit my chest so fast I almost lost my breath. "Your mom is a good mom right. Loves you, feeds you, and takes care of you right?" His short hair tickles my chin.

I could tell he really did love his mom but he was happy to finally know the truth. It was if he believed it or not that mattered in the end. I said the same three words that if my own parents had said to me would be meaningless but I knew meant the world to him. 'I am sorry' because I truly was. One day he wouldn't get that I couldn't possible take care up him in my condition as well as doing it alone.

I run my fingers through his hair for a while until his sniffles stopped. He begged Regina to take him up to bed and Regina did knowing he must be worn out. I didn't expect him to say anything to me and so when he left without a word I tried to not let it hurt. I wanted him to understand but this was just him not being sure what to do or say to me.

"He asked if you meant it? I told him to rest and then ask you himself." Regina came back in the room and wrapped her arms around me. "But I know you're sorry and that what you said is true. He's just going to take a little longer to get it." I couldn't help but worry that my kid could hate me and drag Regina away with him. I purposely kept my distance and this is why. Things always come up trying to tear me down.

i hadn't noticed I was crying again until Regina pulled me closer and leaned back so I could lay on her. Regina ran her hand up and down my back while saying it would be okay. I wish that I could take this as calmly as she was though I didn't know why she was so calm. Just the realization of her calmness made me pull back.

"what is it?" She asked surprised.

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not but I had prepared myself for this moment for a few months now and so the only thing that changes is that it's you."

"But-" and just like that I believe it hit her. She cut me off with an exasperated 'it's you.' She might be realizing now what this means for us.

"You, oh god what are you going to do if Henry is upset with you? What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to try showing him I'm still me. Unless you want me to go if he hates me." I won't force her to pick between us even if she already said she didn't want me to go. There's silence, just lingering, neither one of us ready to make a definitive response on what should happen next. That when in the middle of this silence when my phone vibrates I allow myself a moment to answer it.

My phone tells me it's my advisor.

"Hello David how are you." My nose still is stuffy so I sound sick. He asks if I'm okay which tells me it's obvious I was crying. " no I'm fine. what did you need." I had a choice he said but now I believe I was fainting for the first time ever, that is such a weird feeling.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**i know cheesy all over including the end but I wanted to give some kind of big exciting twist. It might not be everyday stuff but that's why this is fan fic. I can do what I want and hope you like my decisions. Let me know hope this chapter was for you.**

**Of course Henry was happy to know Emma in the show and had asked Regina to find his mom so I didn't make his reaction on the other end of the spectrum but a little of both happy and unexpected mad.**

**Regina had spent so much time looking for Henry's mom for him she forgot to think about this for her even as she found out it was Emma. Also yes I know most of you saw it coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 8**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**I realized my chapter 7 ended with too much hinting of a miracle and that I didn't want to do that. So I reposted it and this chapter brings it into something else. hope you still like it.**

* * *

I came to not sure if I had dreamt the phone call or not. That was until I felt water trickle down my cheeks and then splash from somewhere above me. I sputtered back to life with my shirt now soaked to my skin. It had to of been Regina because she quickly grabbed my arm to help me up. She's asking me frantically what happened but at the moment I'm still speachless.

After a nice calming drink of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon on top I felt much better. Nothing soothed me better than hot chocolate. That and a clean dry shirt that Regina retrieved for me. I couldn't tell if I was panicked with worry or if I was happy. If I was even allowed to be happy right now with so much going on.

"Emma please talk to me, what happened?" I could tell that she was concerned and panicked. I knew she was worried but the only thing I could think of was Henry and her and how I still so desperately wanted this. This was a day with Henry's problems that had my moment and all I could do was revel in my moment. I'll be damned though if a little bit of good news was what I wanted to take my focus off Henry. I cleared my head and swore I wouldn't let it not today.

"It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it today." I leave the room so she doesn't ask further questions. Once in the nearest bathroom my hands hover over the handles with shaking hands. I took a deep breath because now I could smile freely, laugh crazily, and lose my breath all at once. 'I'm gonna do it.' I told myself with determination and joy. Turning on the sink I splashed my face flushed still. Turning it off and patting myself dry I decided it was best I get back to Regina.

As I left the bathroom I stopped at the stairs that I knew lead to Henry's room. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be if I could show him more about me and how I live my life but that thought halted as soon as I heard sniffles from where I left Regina. Entering the room I asked her what was wrong and she didn't answer. I sought her out by the sound of her sobs. It was deeply saddening as I reached for her hand and turned her to me.

"Regina why are you crying. I'm fine more than fine. I just had some good news that I don't want to say and end up taking the real attention from Henry's problems. To me it's the one thing I get to say I get right now. The need to see your parent, to know, but we could never be prepared for our emotions in the moment it happens." I kiss her knuckles in hopes she listening. "I know he won't stay mad forever. I would if it was me meeting my parents but I'm much older. Henry won't push me away he just need time to adjust."

"You're not having doubts?" She asked and shook my head saying no. I was sure I wanted to get to know Henry and her as much as possible. I realized I really need to tell someone this news to stay completely attentive to the situation and that's when Ruby came to mind.

"I'm just going to call Ruby and get this out of my system so I can come back inside and be all yours and Henry's if he wants." She said okay and I took up my phone and cane and stepped outside sailing Ruby's number as I did. Ruby answered the phone with.

"Hey there Hun what's going on?"

"A lot. I mean nothing for you to worry about I just had to tell you my good news I mean I guess it's a lot of good news but one I can't tell Regina yet cuz of the other good news.." Then Ruby cut me off.

"Em, stop rambling and tell."

"Right. I'm going to be a teacher." I blurted.

"Uh Emma you already are." her sass makes me want to sigh so I did.

"David called, I'm going be able teach blind students or learning braille students I haven't decided yet."

"Oh my god Emma oh my god yes! That's amazing you're gonna kick ass, teaching really just you teaching. " I agreed that it was amazing and that there would in fact be no more assistants to help me do my job. This school was just as close by and a lot more accommodated for me and my handicap. Hearing someone elses excitement helped a lot more than I thought it would. Hearing Ruby's though made me feel better so much better I blurted out the best of the good news leaving her Speechless. Then suddenly I held my phone at safe far distance from my ear.

Ruby was screaming and then nothing as far as I caught she was absolutely furious and just as much so confused. That was probably not the best side of Ruby to lose of when talking on the phone. It wasn't as if Ruby knew were Regina lives though. So I end up hanging up my end and going back inside. Regina and I made ourselves busy until Henry came back downstairs. I heard his tiny feet shuffle but as they entered the kitchen were Regina and I were sitting eating lunch he stopped and stayed silent. Regina was in front of me on one side of the island an I just so happened to be facing the direction of the doorway. She couldn't tell he was there since she was talking so I cleared my throat interupting her and pointed behind her so she would know.

"Oh! Henry you're up. Sweetheart do you remember the talk we had this morning." Honestly I was glad we had that talk after Robin went home since it turned out the way it did.

"Yes mama," He said "Emma is my mom." The way he said it made me cringe.

"I'm just your birth mom kid Regina is your mom and she's taken care of you more than I ever could have."

"But you like mommy, mommy said when she likes someone and they like her back we gonna be happy. Mommy says I'll have a family one day with two mommies. Not like my friends at school. You're my mom so now we gonna be a family right?" I lost my voice, my jaw dropped open, and I hoped to god Regina would answer that but I knew I had to because Regina couldn't promise anything just yet.

"I do like you mother a lot and you're my son so yes no matter what happens I'll be your mom if you want but your mother comes first got it.

"Emma you don't have to-"

"No I mean it no matter what happens as long as you let me I'll be part of his family. I mean it though I still really like you." She kisses my lips, I didn't know she was that close until now. When we parted she started to say something but whatever she was about to say was cut off by a banging on the door. The sound echoed leaving me to understand Regina's house really was that big.

"I'll get that, Henry sit down and wait for me to get your breakfast." I should have guessed that that banging meant Ruby. I knew it meant important and that I should keep Henry occupied while Regina sorted out the problem but I didn't get that that problem was obviously a worried over protective friend that was like a sister to me.

"Emma!" I jumped up at her voice. My mind went blank on what to say let alone for a way Ruby could have possibly found out where Regina lived assuming that's where I was.

"What the heck are you doing here." I asked hearing the pair storm in the kitchen. "Henry go upstairs please and give us adults a few minutes." I said trying to hurry him out before things got messy.

"Giving me a black eye that's what she's doing." Regina grumbled as I heard the freazer open. She hissed meaning she was eyeing her eye.

"You what!" My god I was going to be single and broke after this. "I'm sorry Regina I'll pay for it to get looked at. I promise."

"Excuse me Emma but are you out of your mind or sucked in by love." Ruby butted in. "She's using you there's no way you happen to be dating your kids mother.. What is wrong with you woman?! I knew it Em, I knew she couldn't be perfect, she nuts and delusional if she thinks I let you hand over a dime of money to her without a blood test."

Ruby wasn't going to budge, I could swear up and down that this was not what it looked like but she was not going to give up. It was in her blood to be fierce and protective like a wolf in a pack. Yet still knowing that I moved to Regina and caressed her face finding her eye after she winced. Placing a kiss just under her eye before I spun to face Ruby.

"You hit her..Ruby what the hell! Regina had me found by a private investigatorr Henry is mine but if you want a damn test I'll take one but don't come to my girlfriends house half cocked. How did you even find out where she lived." I was out of breath in the end. Regina had to hold me back lightly generally I never blew up in someone's face but this was Ruby an I knew if I didn't I would be able to clear up the situation. Ruby was fierce and I had to be as fierce to get her talked down.

"I had Granny look into it." She mumbled which caused me to roll my eyes. I should have known. "She might have told the animal hospital she need a track on Rafik." It took a few moments till I realized what she said I cracked up laughing. With a serious as I could get while laughing I told Ruby to have a seat.

"of course you had your grandmother track Rafik. Now let's just sit and talk about this civilly."

**Later that night**

Regina had finally gotten Henry to bed after all the excitement of the day. Ruby stuck around to reassure Regina she had not meant her actions personally. Henry had the three of us to keep him busy all day and Rafik to top. His connection with Rafik seemed more than sturdy by now. When Regina finally met me down stairs to see Ruby off I was glad to hear Ruby say.

"I'm sorry I punched you. It's just Emma has been through a lot and no matter what I did I could only think of how this was the one thing I was always ready to keep from hurting Emma. She didn't give Henry up lightly." It really was hell because I hadn't expected that the theft the I did would ever get me caught. My job was always look like a bind person struggling, be a distraction. Being the distraction was as good as stealing. At least that's what I was told when arrested for the one time I did steal from Neal's locker to get his stupid watches.

"I understand but next time lets just discuss things because I do have a son to make sure he doesn't learn violence is okay."

"Yes of course. It's just Emma has always been liable to believe in people she gets close to. I didn't know if she had told you about her pregnancy and you decide to use it against her. She's had it rough enough."

"Guys I'm right here. Now Ruby stop letting my girlfriend know my weaknesses and get out of here before Granny gets to tracking your chip implant." She scoffed but said goodbye and hurried home. Which finally lead back to Regina's very important question she had asked before she had gone to put Henry to bed and we said goodbye to Ruby.

"So just sleep right." I asked my nerves getting worse by the moment.

"Just sleep." She confirmed. I nodded taking her hand and step by step we made our way up the stairs with her. To her bedroom and undressed in her bathroom. Redressed in her pajamas then crawled into her bed and turned on my side letting her hand fall onto my waist holding my close.

**a few days later:**

"alright I have your results and Henry is your son Miss Swan." That's what the doctor said and yet I had to make sure with the other three people in the room with us. Being in a smaller town than usual in Boston things got done much faster it appeared. I was just shocked the truth was I a got a chance to know my son and he likes. Not nearly as much as he like my dog but he really liked me. Henry jumped up and down thumping against the tiled floor says I was his mom.

"I have two mommies!" We all laughed a little.

"Yes buddy, Emma is your ma."

"Henry you have to settle down okay but yes." And just like that I was a mom, really a mom, I grabbed Regina's and Ruby's hands hold on as if expecting to faint one more time but the truth was I was just expecting them and all the good as of recent to just slip away. It was all to good to be true and I wasn't letting go just yet. Ruby began whispering in my ear to calm me. She said it was going to be okay, that I was gonna be a good mom. Eventually thanks to her I leaned down got on my knees and waited for Henry to come give me a chest exploded and tears ran free the moment his arms wrapped around my neck. The moment I realized I had real flesh and blood in this world.

* * *

**Reviews please! **

**So I hope you like this twist better. **

**How did you like ruby? I believe I should ask If you all want Mary x David or katherine x David. **

**Opinions though that's all I want**


	9. Chapter 9

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 9**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**More than 100 followers I love it. Thanks all of you. Sorry it's been a while this chapter was and hopefully is going to be the leading chapter into a M rating story. I wanted it to be good. Hope you like it. **

* * *

A day later after finding out Henry was mine Regina decided we were going to have a ladies night to celebrate and so I could meet Katherine. I spent the day, as well as the one before, getting to know my son and girlfriend so to make the night better I agreed to get to know Regina's best friend. Regina was going to get to know my best friend, Ruby, too. I invited everyone over in hopes of feeling my most comfortable.

Regina arrived first of course which made me feel that this was the best time to bring up my new job opportunity. A decision had to be made tomorrow and I wanted her to know the news I didn't want to share before. She was shocked but simply said if I had mentioned it before she could have helped me more. She was right and all she told me to do was to go with my gut.

"So how would you be teaching blind students." Katherine asked thoroughly interested it on the conversation as soon as she had arrived shortly after Ruby did. I was happy to know she was so open to this topic. Normally people would be afraid to say something wrong or offend me but I really didn't mind the questions.

"Well it's really the same as normal school it's weither or not the students know Braille or not. The best part is my students would be on the same level as me and understand my disability better and the school will accommodate more for it. I won't need an assistant to make sure students don't just walk out or not show up. Because a better systems will be set up. I just have to decide do I want to teach my psychology or teach students Braille."

"You can just teach Braille?" She asks, her tone sounds intrigued. "I only ask cuz I'm a teacher myself so I just wonder if there's a lot to teach or is it small terms."

"It's not long but there's a process. Acceptance is the hardest part for most when learning. As well as determination, focus, and there also has to be support." If being like a mentor gives something I know what it's like to need then I'd realized that's what I had to do. "I am going to tell them I wanna teach Braille." I declared and a round of drinks an cheers came.

An hour later at least two of us were still almost sober. Ruby and Regina were gone. Regina had the habit of brushing her lips against my ears every time she had something to say to me. Ruby though was laughing..at everything. Encouraging more drinks and though Katherine and I did take them with Regina and Ruby we also took them slower. Katherine's excuse was that someone had to take Ruby home and she didn't mind making sure she made it safely but I knew and Regina even in her drunk state knew Katherine found Ruby interesting. The two talked all night about everything and Katherine was sounding more and more worried than need be.

"Kat likes her." Regina whispered in my ear this time her lips touching just under my lobe. I snorted and said.

"They should just kiss already." Loud enough for them to hear. Apparently as much as Kat tried denying it Ruby had silenced her in mid sentence by kissing her. Regina whistled and Kat's squeals where followed by the undeniable sound of lips locking. The two stopped once I was almost over powered by Regina who was trying to out kiss them with me. Katherine nor Ruby wanted to be witness to that just as much as they didn't want to end the night just yet.

"Let play a game." Ruby yelled excitedly. I listened to her state the rules "who ever does not answer a question drinks. Agreed?!" We all agreed and once again sat down with a few drinks in front of each of us. Ruby went first which was a disaster waiting to happen. "Best fantasy sex come true." We all choked I being the first to speak again. I felt Regina scoot closer, her hand lay on my lower back, and her fingers playing teasing circles there making me stutter in my words.

"Now Ruby let's not start with that. Take it back a little. Like are we all gold star lesbian or straight?" Katherine laughed and my question.

"What in the world does that mean?"

"It means you never had sex or kissed a guys. Kat you are like so not a gold star." Regina slurred and rested her head on my shoulder. I patted her other hand that rested on my thigh and not my back. "Are you a gold start Ruby cuz we all know Emma had Henry."

"Wait just cuz I had Henry doesn't mean I'm not a lesbian. Neal was like the first and only time. I mean I had lily before him and never liked a guy after. I'm a silver a least right Rubes."

"No I mean once a baby comes out of there it's like mm a bronze.. I don't know. It was your question can we just go back to sexy fantasies."

"But what are you Ruby are you a gold star lesbian?" Katherine asked wondering why Ruby was avoiding the question. I knew Ruby was sexually fluid but I know how Ruby like to play all for a team depending on who she's trying to take home. I wasn't going to let her lead on one of Regina's friends.

"No I mean I don't mind choosing but maybe just when I've found the right person." Ruby admits. I turn to Regina and ask because despite having gotten to know her I still don't want to assume she's always been into men.

"Your not my first girlfriend Emma but you are the first serious girl I've had. I was serious when I dated Mal but she wasn't. You know about Daniel. So nope sorry not golden either." I kissed her then I let out a big laugh.

"Let just go back to fantasy's yeah." I say with a pout, everyone cheers and on the questions go.

At the end of the night Katherine strictly as a friend takes Ruby home being the most sober and capable. Though I assumed it was also so Regina and I can have some time alone still I swear to her I'll keep Regina from driving but she had to message me when Ruby was safely inside her house. As soon as Katherine messaged me I started laying Regina down in my bed. I changed in the bathroom before deciding to undress her a little. I left on her underwear an bra, tucked her in, then made my way back to the living room couch to curl up with my body pillow. Rafik was staying with Regina like I asked him to so that in the morning when she woke he could make sure she was okay for me. Even though I left water an medicine I knew she was going to be very cloudy and nauseous in the morning.

A few minutes later I was almost sleeping when a few shuffling noises made me wide awake. Rafik was with Regina she wouldn't be out here with him. I didn't hear him and so I listened closely waiting barely able to hear over my pounding heart. Suddenly I hear a bark and command for Rafik to stay in Regina's voice. I breath lightly but get up wondering what she's doing up. A light clicks making it clear to me which room she enters. The halway first an then another click in the living room where I'm laying down.

"Sorry if I woke you but I couldn't sleep when you left." Her body pressing next to mine and I notice she still undressed. I swallow thickly not entirely sure what I should do at this point. "Come back to your bed please!" I let her tug me up onto my feet making my way into the bedroom. She presses me down on to the mattress making it hard to say no but I do.

"I can't not when you're drunk. I want to but not tonight." I place my hands firmly on her shoulders making her back off and lay down again. Kissing her forehead I can tell she's frowning so I whisper in her ear a little piece of something encouraging.

"It would really be a great start to my wake up fantasy if you waited an show me tomorrow morning what you are thinking right now." One more kiss and I feel her lines are gone, thankfully she accepted it and curled up next to me for rest. I could feel her chest against me. Full soft almost exposed breast rising and falling gently the longer we lay there. Our legs tangle up together an though I stand by my word I regret it the moment I can feel the wetness seeping through her underwear. I have to bite my lip to resist. The last thing I remember though before falling asleep myself was the quiet purring like snores coming from Regina as she maneuvered closer. A smile crossed my lips as I couldn't wait until morning.

* * *

**reviews please! I didn't get any really for the last chapter though I am thankful for the follows and favorites. This time though I'd like reviews. Tell me if my story is going well or not. If you think I messed up I'll try fixing it. Also if you want to see something added let me know.**

**I didn't want to make it a Ruby/Kat story but I haven't decided anything like that so if you like it or not say so now. **

**So next chapter is going to be an M rating thanks for reading and. Hope you like the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 10**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**Alright so I've been delaying it and since last chapter I changed the rating please enjoy what you have earned.**

**had to repost this I'm sorry someone pointed out an error in my story I fixed it and hope it clears things up for anyone that has read it and been confused. **

* * *

The first thing I remember waking up is Regina is suppose to be sleeping next to me. I still wake up knowing she's there but this morning she's not and that's when I realize why I was awake. Rafik barks and whines at the foot of the bed. The a retching sound and I climb out of bed and hurry into the bathroom. I touch around for the sink and fill my swishing cup with water and have it at the ready.

"Gina?" She groans and asks me to stop Rafik's barking. I open the door and tell him to go. His paws hit the floor and pad out the room to which I return my focus back to my sick girlfriend. "Here swish when your done okay. I'm going to get the water and medicine by the bed." I set the cup down for her and return hearing her spit. I feel for her forehead and a feeling like panic starts when she feels very hot. I hurry with popping the medicine out one falls, where to I have no idea but I still search with ears to see if maybe the pill hits the floor.

"Don't worry I have it my hands are under yours." I let out a breath I was holding as she says that. I slower than before pop the other into her hands and give her a shy smile. I hear her gulp the water down. She leans in to kiss me but I smell an after smell and I scrunch my nose and shake my head no. With and oh she gets what I mean and begins brushing her teeth so I ask for my brush as well and join her. When I finish she is already done and that's when I think all my panic came back. She purrs in my ear something about if she need to clean up a little why not go all the way with a shower. The water turns on and a few minutes later the glass door slides closed. From under the water she asks if I want to join and I nod but I still stand frozen.

I wonder if this is because she remembers last night. How much she teased me while she was drunk or if it's because of what I said before bed. I reach up unclasp my bra and let it drop as I force my courage to surface. When I slide the door to the shower open I place on hand on the cold tiles and on reaches out shaking until I have Regina's hips in my hand. I step in and close the door then let my other hand hold her as well.

I kiss the back of her neck, her short hair tickles my nose, and water falls into my eyes making me blink it away and keep my eyes closed. She melts into my hold so I wrap my arms around her smooth stomach. One hand tucked just underneath her breast so tempted to grasp it but I don't. I just hold her and let us adjust. The butterflies are still there and I can't help but hope they never go away.

"Will you wash my hair?" She whispers to me. I agree quickly and tell her how I go about using my 2 in one shampoo and conditioner pump. I guide her head back and push the pump the machine noise comes first then it squirts it into her hair. "That so convenient for you wow how did you get it."

"David does all the looking into things that help my basic needs as well as a job when I asked him to look in that for me. When he finds something that can make something I do easier I hear it out and usually tell him to buy it." She rinses letting me run my fingers through her hair until she says it's all out. In return I let her do my hair. I end up practically purring at how she massages it in.

Our shower as well as the fun with it ends rather quickly the moment I moan in a way that remind us our first time has yet come and it shouldn't be in the shower. We wash separately yet I can still feel her eyes falling on my body every now and again. When we step out I half expected her to pin me into my bed right a way. But her patience is only so great that we dry and upon walking into the room I get surprised. Her flesh against mine she barely dried at all. Perhaps standing still wondering what to do and when. The instant her lips pressed mine my arms flew around her neck and drag her in more. I dropped myself back on to the bed leading her on top of me.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, I want you to make love to me." We kiss and I feel her hands lightly trail up my sides to my breast. She lets her warm hands sit there and before she gently gropes it. Then finds the nipple and rolls it in her finger times. I can't describe the electric like spark that happens but I feel more alive at her first touch. The way her hands feel so innocent and in awe make me feel like this is my first time all over again but better. Her lips find my neck and I gasp in her ear.

My desire keeps building and so I put the newfound energy to something much better than squirming beneath her. I flip us over and used every inch of my skin to touch her. I follow every curve and sexy bit of her with my fingertips. For almost the first time I can see all of her. I now learn all the dimpled, scars, and sensitive spots on her. I love them. I love the way her breath picks up when I touch the inner thighs and back of her calfs. I happen to find the way her back arches off my bed when I kiss down her chest and around her nipples extremely sexy.

The best part is after I've seen all I can with my feather light touch I explore more in depth. The smell of her hair when I kiss her neck, like my ocean mist shampoo. She has a lingering smell of the vanilla body wash as I lick and open mouth kiss her skin down her body. Last but not least her core is Devine. It's so tempting as I places kissed and nip at her thighs her moans and raises her hips. Just the first flick over her sensitive nub I can tell she tastes amazingly just like apples. It make my mouth water for the first time at the thought of biting into a juicy Apple and being reminded of her.

I swirl my tongue inside and bring it up to her clit. Her hips raise again and I wrap my arms under and around her thighs to hold them down. Slipping my tongue inside and curling it just enough to make her wiggle. Her walls tighten and I bury it more if I can. My nose is rubbing her clit as a I try. I change my position and she calls out when I enter her with two fingers and lick her more enthusiastically.

Her build up was quite intense and so I was proud to feel her explode as quick as she did. She was at a loss of breath for a good minute so I kissed her gently until the throbbing in her walls dulled a little bit. Then I withdrew my fingers eliciting a deep moan from her before sucking them into my mouth and licking them clean. I never felt more in my entire life than this moment here.

I took a while but after Regina catches her breath she takes me into another whirlwind of feelings. I let her push my shoulders down into the bed, pretty much I let her take over because I need her that badly. She cups my cheek brushing her thumb over it while kissing me. Then my skin begins vibrating wherever her fingers have already been. Down my sides, back up to my breast, switching hands before going further down the other sides. She then lift her waist and does it again only going inward more. It cause me to gasp or moan I don't know but I do know I feel to amazing to care.

Her fingers fit so perfectly. After a few moments of adjusting to her fingers inside she begins moving and curling. Her lips on my neck nipping to increase my pleasure. Before I knew it I was lifting up and screaming her name. Her thumb had begun rubbing my clit and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm not done yet." She whispers in my ear before sliding down. I couldn't believe how close to silk her skin felt against mine. How hot her mouth felt even on my heated sex.

"Oh god Gina I don't want you to stop." I muse half moaning half pleading. Again she takes me higher than I ever felt before. I can hear her nails scraping against the sheets as she tastes me for the first time. I can feel the love with every stroke she gives. It's her wild hunger that takes over though. She stops caressing my hooded nerves and starts flicking it holding it between her teeth rapidly. I've never felt a tongue move so fast or work my clit this way. It's the right way all right, I explode without warning and clutch her closer because I feel another coming an I want her to make cum again.

Hours later we both crawl out of bed and take another quick shower before getting dressed both of us very very happy as we did. The possibility of staying in bed all day would have been great if we didn't have to be back to relieve Henry's babysitter by noon. I let Regina button me up and as she did she spoke to me as if my feelings were so written on my face.

"Don't worry Emma I love you this wasn't a one time thing. I know you're worried I got what I wanted and I'll leave but what I want is to be with you and go on a date all the time, vacation together some day, and then maybe show how much I really love you."

"That's what I just felt though, I know you really do. Though I won't say no to dates and vacation time with either just us or us and Henry." I say just wondering how she could see what I was thinking. When I asked she said she could see it in the way my face was frowning like I was thinking to much. Generally that's the first thing someone worries about after sex.

"We made love." She clarifies. I nod and kiss her cheek happy to hear I didn't think that alone. An hour later we get to her place and she actually cusses as we are pulling in her drive. She grabs my hand and says. "Today is not the day I wanted this to happen but it looks like.. You are going to meet my mother."

"But I thought your parents died Ruby said they died."

"They did when I was young and Though I remember them she really became a like mother to me." Instantly I swallow hard. Parents clearly have never been in my best skills but I was going to try for Regina. If she had someone I should meet that was like a mother to her I would love to know them.

"Regina dear your home!" I hear as we enter through the doorway.

"Mother what are you doing here. You ran the babysitter off before I got home." Regina sounded nervous so I put my hand on her back in hopes of making things easier but she practically jumped. "Oh. Henry! Were you a good boy last night?" She vanishes from my touch leaving me strangely alone in this new territory. I stand completely still have drawn a blank on the lay of the land. I can't remember just which direction is what at the moment and I'm not sure if I move if I will run into the impending doom that is parents that awaits.

"Your babysitter said he was just fine and I relieved her because I can manage on my own. Besides it appears you were busy last night and needed the time before rushing home anyways." Cora says and I can tell she is closer. "Regina darling do you mind not being rude and introducing me to the poor girl who you have left panicking at the door."

I smile as Regina hurries back to me, she is flustered. Her hand is sweaty when she grabs my hand. She take me to her mother where I give out my hand to shake. The firm hand shake I receive says Regina's mother is stern and proper as well as a strong woman.

"Hello Mrs. Mills. I'm Emma." The woman hums before exchanging a greeting.

"Emma good morning dear looks as though you have managed to woe my little girl and frankly that has always been hard because of me. I regret to tell you I am not as easy to impress as her and if you hurt my daughter I will personally find a way to hurt you back. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am" I say clearing my throat. "I understand but I would like to say she woed me. She is the one that cut into my life bringing up surprises and still I am here so you don't have to worry about me."

"What is she talking about Regina." And that's when I decide it is best I shut up and let Regina make the call or not to tell her mother Henry is ours. it was a perfect plan until little Henry calls out see me.

"ma you came back. You wanna play with me again today?" instead of waiting for the yelling that might happen I quickly tell Regina I was sorry an that I'll keep Henry occupied so they could talk. If Cora doesn't kill me Regina might at the end of the night.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Hope you like it seems like it's almost boring at the end but you should have better next chapter.**

**so I made a big goof someone pointed it out finally I'm glad they did because I fixed it. For those of you that have read and are now confused Regina had parent before having Cora mills as a mother this Cora as you can see is kinder while I will say her other parents were rich and proper and she learned any of her proper ness from them. **

**Im sorry for the confusion. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 11**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**This chapter will have no errors like I left in the last one. I want you to enjoy reading and please review for me I'm not complaining about what I get but I always hope to see more reviews. **

* * *

I was a little surprised that when we all sat in the same room again almost nothing felt off about us. It felt like we all did not just drop a bombshell of news on Cora. She was laughing as well as Regina when they entered the room and any awkwardness I felt when they did was defused by Henry. He was such a great kid I didn't think I could find much in common with him. He ate healthy, talked proper and nicely much like Regina, and he was so imaginative I couldn't believe he was my kid at times.

What did tell me he was my kid wasn't the paper that said so it was the way he tried so hard to figure things out. Like investigators or a spy. His code names made me laugh. Especially if he couldn't say them right. When Cora asked me what made me know Henry was mine that's what told her. That seemed to put the woman's worries to rest. I knew exactly what worries she had and I just wanted to relieve her of them.

I was not in for the money, shelter, or a second chance. It was nice to have a second chance but Regina knew I would have backed off if she said too. Now that she has let me in all I want to do is go day by day doing my best to make up for the mistakes I made even though I didn't regret giving Henry up knowing he lived a happy life I regretted the moments Regina had to do alone. This was a second chance but it was for both of us.

When Cora left later and Henry was sleeping for a nap I quietly sat by Regina trying to think of the right things to say. I knew what it was like to not have parents and get new ones when you didn't understand why you had to have new ones. I just wanted to know what it was like for Regina. So I sat making sure I didn't say something I shouldn't.

"Will you tell me your story." She said huh making it sound as if she was already lost in thought. "I just wanna hear more about what happened to you."

"Oh you mean my parents and how I have a mother. Right. Well I had two parents and they died in a plane crash. Private jet with a malfunction. They had business plans out of the country and left me with a nanny again. I remember my mother was the strict one and my father was kinder. Sometimes I imagine Cora is like my mother but at the same time she is so much nicer." I placed my hand on her back for comfort. "When I came to live with Cora she had a husband too but she didn't think he was ready to father me right so she left him. With just her and I she still managed to show me more than I ever knew about love and being happy."

"Wow but you still remember your parents?" I ask with interest.

"Not much these days. I think they were to caught up in business to leave much to remember. I remember the nanny and how the nanny hated me. She must of thought I was a stuck up child but really I just wanted my parents around more." I hummed in agreement.

"I remember the foster system took me in to places and then a few months later they would pull me out. I didn't know why and I would get upset trying to figure out how come I couldn't just stay with one home especially when they all kept hoping I'd call them mom or dad." I said trying to show I understood the times of wishing you had your parents around and not people that didn't care or make the cut. "I always wanted my parents to come get me one day but I guess I ended up just fine without them."

"I won't say Cora was always best but she tried. Like my marriage she realized to late that Leopold didn't love me she had hoped it was true and pushed me to because she thought I wanted money and power back in my life. Give me everything she couldn't." That situation seemed to make more sense now. She sighed With a little relief when henry called out for her from his bed. She apologized and went to him. I nodded and let the conversation settle for now. I felt I had to much to ask in just a little time. So I wanted to wait until we had more time alone. For now we had to keep Henry occupied so I followed her up the stairs to her room.

"Momma Ma, play!" It was the right amount of energy and to break up the tension and for a while it was just Henry, Regina, and I. Regina's aura felt lighter in just moments. The kid was good at that and I was glad he was so I knew she was going to be okay after our conversation. When Henry ran to go to the bathroom it gave us a moment of silence together against and my thoughts just slipped out.

"Let me take you two on a vacation." I had plenty of time between my last days at my school now and starting classes at the new job. "There was only a week left of school and by then I would like to spend the break on a vacation with you..both of you."

"Emma," she was shocked and literally didn't know what to say. I smiled telling myself I'd get her to say yes if I had to. "We have work and Henry-"

"Just a week Henry would love it too." I state making it clear excuses just won't work.

"Okay one week." She says just as Henry come barging in again ready to play again.

* * *

**reviews please.**

**i want to go along with the idea for a vacation. This is a short chapter and I took forever posting I'm sorry. I wanted to figure out how to incorporate the news of a vacation in. There is more to come so don't stop reading or following. Also they will be bigger chapters I hope.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 12**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**Feeling like losing my game in this. I'm gonna try. I was doing so well an I have no idea how I'm doing when I get no feedback.**

**Now I'm sorry about the delay in update. I've been distracted with Netflix and games other things but I've also been trying to come up with more ideas so I hope this keeps getting better. This is a chapter just to get the ball rolling again. **

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me. **

* * *

On week passed very quickly which was spent in the mean time with Regina trying to convince her mother that the situation was okay. That I had helped with booking tickets to get a few seats on a bus. I had never been on a plane and didn't plan on experiencing right now. I came to Regina's house last night since it was our last nights at work. Ruby was watching Rafik. Seeing as I was going on vacation I believed it would be best if I let my best man take one too. This morning Cora arrived to see us off ever so careful to let her daughter run off with a stranger to herself. While heading out the door Regina tried to ease her concerns once more.

"It's going to be okay mother I will call you when we get settled into the hotel there. It's only a week." She pecks her check loudly and her mother calls out from the door as we rush out to the taxi.

"I love you Regina, Henry, I'm expecting that call." I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding when Regina told the driver to go. If anything it sounded like she couldn't wait to leave but I know she hated goodbyes, I do too. By afternoon we started boarding the train luggage and all. It was a long trip there with Henry being entertained by comic books, spinning tales of heroes and villains. After finding out it all came from his favorite book I was baffled at the details of all the characters lives there was.

"So this Evil Queen had an unfortunate series of people hurting and using her so she became a villain." I marveled of the thought but I just couldn't think it was right to call her a villain. Misunderstood sound more right. Henry seemed to find fun in having Regina read the stories to him particularly when she read the Evil Queens parts. It was like she was fit for a role as a queen. Her voice could get dark and mischievous sending chills down my back and heat to my core. I brought this topic up as Henry finally fell asleep.

"I believe that would be a acceptable idea of why she does what she does."

"Where did you get him this book?" I asked slightly confused why she would read him such a book.

"I didn't his teacher gave it to him said he had a lot to work through about being adopted. That he need hope something about fairytales and such. I gave it a try I mean it shows him not everything is strictly good or bad. Like what I did, I lied to him but now he knows it was in his best interest." I nod and say I get it. Regina takes me into her arms and whispers in my ears she loves me an that we should both rest too while we can.

When I do wake it the ticket-master with puncher knocking on our door to the train. He slide open the door noticing I've opened my eyes due to his knock. I nudge Regina and mutter for her to wake up. Once she does and has all three of our tickets punched she thanks the man.

"We'll be arriving in just over an hour. Breakfast will be here shortly." With that the man or maybe Regina closed the door and we were back to silence aside from the chugging sounds of the train. I sat straight up waiting awkwardly for the breakfast trolley to come not wanting another person to realize they opened the door thinking I could see them.

"Em, it's okay I was here and I don't mind being woken up to get the train door." I opened my mouth and closed it with a surprised look on my face. "That is what you're worried about isn't it." I nod.

"I just wish I could do be the one to get it so you can sleep in. That is what good girlfriends do right."

"You are a good girlfriend Emma. I have to say no one has ever paid for me to take a trip with them an most certainly not since having Henry in my life." I imagine her eyes are as watery and her voice sounds so I accept that she is right and pucker up my lips for her to kiss. She presses against mine instantly. The kiss didn't last long because as the ticket-master said the breakfast trolley was at our door. Regina had to scoff at bagels with cream cheese for breakfast which made Henry and I chuckle knowing she wasn't quite as upset as she could have been.

"By the time lunch came I was expecting to be off her." Regina huffed to the ticket-master she was not the only one wanting to get off I was so hungry from just having a bagel for Breakfast. I asked Regina to sit an let the man get back to work so we might get off quicker. Even though they had made it clear it was not their fault the driver had to stop to not hit a car stuck on the tracks. The tires was melted on it appeared the driver got stuck or ran out of gas and had to walk to get help.

"Perhaps it was a woman not strong enough to move the car Gina." I said when she would settle down about not moving the car over the tracks if the ran out of gas. I felt bad for Henry though he really wanted to get up and do something but couldn't and now he had to listen to his mother vent her frustrations. I pulled her down next to me as I told her this and hoped she would see reason. She flopped her head down on my shoulder in defeat. A blush creeped over my face as she let her head fall further onto my chest. "Regina." I squeaked out not wanting to bring attention to the fact I was nervous Henry could see. She only chuckled deeply and brought her head up to the nape of my neck and kissed it sweetly.

"Relax darling he doesn't know all that sort of stuff just yet." She began whispering in my ear. "The hotel has a daycare I can do more of this once we get there." It's a tease and now I can understand why she has been so frustrated to get moving. I wanted to stand and find the conductor and get this train moving again. Instead I groaned out.

"Okay where is the guy in charge."

**-SQ- **

Finally when we got to the hotel Henry was so excited to get off we had to let him take his energy out on the stairs up to the hotel room. Level by level he waited while we took our time. The hotel thankfully took care of our luggage. Regina called Cora for a few minutes when I took Henry to look around the big two bedroom hotel room. After Cora let Regina go we began unpacking then took ourself out for lunch still in need of stretching out legs. It was a easy lunch at a small diner and then a walk through the park for Henry to play on the playground. The walk back Henry barreled up next to us.

"Mom can we get ice cream?!" Honestly even at this time I would have no in fear of seeing him more hyper but as her raced off she told him not to far and to wait for us to reach the corner ice cream shop before ordering.

"He'll have a sugar crash and then we can go have enjoyable relaxing bath together while he sleeps." The thought makes me wet and blush for what feels like the third time today. Henry gets a rocky road and Regina gets a vanilla while I get a chocolate. Just like she said Henry got so sluggish while walking back to the hotel Regina had to let go of me to pick him up and carry him. I'm sure it would have been one of those sights people easily look over but I couldn't as I let my hand trail up from her low back to her shoulder where Henry's head rested. His hair ran through my fingers in a soothing motion in hope I to could continue being a part of moments like this.

"You're so good with him." Regina says while closing his door to his room. He was tucked in and we were ready to get in a nice warm bath together. "I know it's hard to learn everything but you are pick it up quickly." Her lips press against my cheeks then she takes me to the bathroom.

"Well I'm learning from the best." I say taking off her shirt which surprisingly was not a blouse today. I move to her pants but she pushes my hands up and strips me of my shirt. Her lips press into the nape of my neck once it's off causing me to gasp. We fight each other for who takes of each other's pants first but it becomes clear I cant always over power her especially when she has me pressed into the sink. My hips below the sink making it easy for her to hold me while taking off my pants eventually I just let her knowing I'll get some kind of reward for behaving. She takes her own off after telling me to start the water how I like it. The sound of the water hitting the bottom echoes like a deep tub does. I grin having never had a real bath before in a real bath tub.

"Get in." She says between kisses that had really just been a heated make out session while waiting for the water to rise high enough. I climb in an moan at how instant the warm relaxes my muscles. "Move forward." Her legs slips down the outside of mine and her body presses into my back.

Goosebumps raise all over my body as her arms make their way over my stomach an breast. I take a deep breath not sure if I can find a way to let it out while she touches me. Some how I manage to still breath when her fingers pinch at my hardening nipples. It comes out quick and heavy. Her skilled fingers work the same way over my wet exposed skin until on rests between my legs slipping through my folds teasingly.

"Oh gods." I say rolling my head back. I can feel her smile against my skin. A finger dips inside causing me to moan an again when two fully enter me and curl into my g-spot.

"I love you Emma." She says between nips at my ear lobe. It still surprises me to hear her say that but it's in this moment I feel I believe it the most. I revel in it and hang on to the next moment she says it. When she does I can feel my walls tighten again with her thrust deeper inside.

"Ah mm." I can't hold the sound in. "I love you too." I tell her meaning it from the bottom of my heart. I didn't have to beg for more the affirmation was all she needed to give me what I needed. Another finger pushes in and more hot wetness spills out. I squirmed in her arms for almost ever before she let me orgasm. Her breathing hitches when my wall tighten and hot liquid pours out of the spaces between her fingers.

I can't do much in my position so while dazed I turned enough to capture Regina's lips Kissing her soundly. In no time at all she returned it and we made outdoor what felt like hours. By the time we stopped the water was cold. My skin was pruned and I'm sure Regina's was too now. It was alright seeing as we were enjoying ourselves a lot but didn't want to miss Henry waking up. So it was a quick shower to rinse off.

I had the urge to pleasure Regina as well but the cold water was never my thing. I lathered her up rubbed my fingers into her folds and over her chest. Made sure to touch her ribs at the side of her breast. It was one of her sensitive spots which I love making her react with. As we turned off the water and dried off we ended up in our bed towel barely draped more than happy to spend the time feeling each other's skin under our fingertips.

"I hope you don't mind just letting me feel you." I whisper my insecurities getting the best of me. It doesn't help when she feels like perfection. The bumps of scars along her body only adding more beauty

"No of course not. You should tell me what you feel I want to understand how I can see you the way you see me." She says trying to trail my exposed skin like I have hers. I take her hand and brush in down my arm where my hair still drips water down my shoulder.

"Close your eyes, feel the wetness beneath your fingers feel the way my skin rises where a freckle is or this scar." I say bringing her hand over a scar on my forearm. "It's not perfect but I feel yours and I know it's the most beautiful thing about you especially the one on your lip. They all have stories I wish to hear. Will you tell me sometime."

"Of course it was just freak accident with a horse. I have training and I did at the time it happened just before my parents died I went for a regular training ended up getting kicked when my mother came shouting in the stables that I skipped study. The horse was sensitive to loud voices and an needed general care for a reason but she didn't know that and the horse kick out catching me on the lip." I hissed at the thought of the amount of pain that must have caused.

"I'm surprised you lived isn't something like that a very dangerous experience for an adult let alone a child."

"Kids are resilient and heal better." She said.

"I guess that's why Henry is so willing to forgive me." I can't see why he feels so good in my presence when I hurt him so badly by abandoning him but resiliency seemed to be the only answer I had. Regina affirmed that he was more than willing because he was still young and didn't know but that was a good thing she said. I get to be better for him and I can forgive myself.

I didn't think I could before I met Regina and Henry but now, now I did. With Regina's help I felt I was beginning to be a decent girlfriend and mother for the first time. She didn't mind helping me when I didn't know what to say to Henry sometimes or how to act with her. She was so wonderful to me that even now as we got dressed she helped me then we went back to the main room we opened Henry's door to wake him. Afterwords we got ready to go out for dinner.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**this was a really hard chapter to pick up again because of the mistakes I made I don't want to mess up again. In fact I almost did but I'm hoping I did really well and that you all like it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 13**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

**there isn't to much new with this and I kinda of made Henry sound terrible but it because kids are kids and sometimes they forget things that are important. It's a lead way into knowing more of Emma's past just a little. **

* * *

Henry was more up for the night than we anticipated. Instead of him being tired again after dinner her asked to go see a movie. He saw a character on a poster and pointed, begged, and cried until Regina said she didn't mind going I didn't. There was nothing for me to go see but I wasn't going to deny Henry something he was use to. In the back of the theater I sat resting on Regina's shoulder much like taking a nap. Except hearing the movie made me wish I could piece images to the voices or something to get what was going on. Regina would mutter gently next to me what a character was doing but really in the end it was all a jumble for me.

"I promise I make that up to you tomorrow dear I want him to learn he can't do something and not consider your condition if you join but he's not going to learn in a few days. I'll put him in the daycare tomorrow he can spend time there for a few hours." I smiled for her glad she understood what I had felt. All my life I've done what I could to be normal with friends growing up. One family growing up had forced me to sit through family movie night so I might learn how to live normal and not pull pity from others. I told Regina this and I could tell her muscles tensed in anger.

"It's been a problem all my life Regina there was nothing I could do to help my day to day life easier and they had an idea. They thought that I would learn to live a normal without sight if I managed to not complain or not do something just because I couldn't see. It was grueling sometimes but if I had stayed I would have been just fine because I knew I had to learn like they said."

"Why did you leave?" She asked. I hesitated but I had no need to. Henry was in bed for the night, Regina had settled comfortably next to me in bed, and I personal had learned to move on from the situations I'd grown up with.

"Turned out the other kids didn't like me at all one night I was hanging with them and they abandoned me on a sidewalk of a bridge. The parents apologized profusely when I arrived home with an officer and my social worker at the door." Regina winced out loud. I laughed a little. "It's okay it wasn't a good place to be and beside leaving that home lead me to where I am today. It was true there was so much I might not have done and experienced that affected my life."

I have no idea when I started realizing I needed to be alone to live my life with out more pain and disappointment but now I was realizing I didn't want that any more. Regina and Henry were good people and wonderful additions to my life. I wasn't about to let some old habit get in my way of happiness.

"We wouldn't have Henry and we wouldn't have you." I admitted. Regina's head drop to my shoulder attempting to hide in my neck. I laughed at this and pulled her face to mine by her chin. "I would really hate to miss out on any of this." It was the truth an I sealed it with a kiss. A heavy breath fell over my lips when she pushed me to lay back on the bed. I felt heat rising in me and her lips fell down to my jaw and my neck. Nipping, licking, open mouth kissing. I moaned lightly not wanting to wake Henry even if he was on the other side of the hotel room.

I tangled my hands in her hair making sure to pull her closer. It was perfection all over. In my hands I felt perfection and my skin tingled from the touch of perfection, I was breathless as if it was effortlessly taken with skills like no other. No one had made me feel so much all my experiences combined as Regina did in one night. The way her hands caressed me, she had learned all my spots. Because of that I was weak putty in her hands. I was a knight at the feet of the Queen of perfection. She did everything with skill and one hundred percent success or not at all. Regina had one hundred percent of me and I couldn't care less as long as I got to be with her.

Regina slid a single finger into me bringing me back for my praising thoughts and awarding herself a moan from my lips. Just like that there was no more thoughts all I could do was get lost in the feelings. The fingers that added to the first the peppering of kisses over my exposed skin. Which If I could still think I'd be trying to process when the clothes had come off. Between the seductive touches and kisses to this I had no idea I'd been so eager. It was only far I began grabbing at her shirt and pulling it up wanting to feel her skin against mine.

"Please 'Gina, let me feel you too." Her shirt fell off to the side of us followed shortly by her pants and underwear. My arms instantly wrapped around her waist. I feel her arch back when her pussy rubs into mine.

"Mmm." Her legs that straddled my hips early an my arms holding her puts her in the perfect place to feel my clit against hers. The feeling is more than I imagined and my hips thrust upward in excitement. A mix of numbness and sensory overload hit me hard. A dizziness made me felt like my head was rolling but I knew it was just my eyes rolling back. I never knew that silky smooth dripping wet pussy could feel so good on mine.

What I thought was just a fluke turned out to be the hottest thing I ever experienced before when Regina's hips began grinding down on me. I didn't think hips could move so fast let alone so perfectly in just the right way I was cumming before even knew I had that tighting sensation at the bottom of my abdomen and spine.

After coming down from the high I let my hand slide down my stomach as I decided to make her feel like she made me the first time until now. I lightly pinched her clit before slipping it further between us. Her walls instantly clung on my fingers when I buried two in knuckle deep. A surprise yelp came from above and a smile crosses my lips. Regina begins bouncing up and down then she starts moaning my name when I curl into her sweet spot.

Reaching up I cup her bouncing boob the weight of hitting my open palm. I flip us, kiss her soundly cover her loud moan. Two fingers slip out just for a moment till I slide three in with easy do to the wetness. For the rest of the night I make her orgasm until she is shaking without control. I know she'll be sore but it well make her wet everytime she it comes to mind why. That's all I care about is making her feel that good.

**The next morning:**

Sure enough the next morning she was sore. So sore to one right away when the door opened for room service. I pulled on a robe and exited the room more than happy to let her rest. The server was gone in no time and Henry was coming out from his room. He was to quiet for my liking. It made me wonder if he had heard us last night until he final asked me to pick him up. With a cute little 'can you help me up?' that made me smile glad to do so. I could feel the counter with on hand which made it easy to find a chair. He sat still ensuring he wouldn't fall. I made him a plate of pancakes before my own.

He was truly a good kid, practically gown kid, but good for being almost 5 years old. When I say grownI mean he shows me how he really seems older than he is. I all but choke on my drink when a question finally cuts the silence abruptly.

"Are you gonna Marry mommy?" I sputtered but quickly dabbed up my mess with the napkins. In my head I was panicking I was there with Regina yet, I felt I could be one day, but I didn't know how to explain that to a kid.

"I would like to one day when she and I are ready " I said hesitantly not sure if that was giving to much hope to him.

"Mommy is ready." He said matter of factly.

"How do you know?" I was intrigued to see what this kid knew. If he got one thing from me perhaps it was noticing small or big changes.

"She took off her ring necklace weeks ago. Mommy alway said it was from her fiancé. Her true love." This was news to me not the fiancé or the ring but her taking it off that was. "Mommy loves you now so you have to get her a new ring right?"

"one day kid I promise your mom deserves it but we both need to take our time. She'll let me know when she is ready. Okay?" He gave a hum of approval.

"Ma do you think you'll stay even if you don't marry mommy soon." I wanted to cry to freaking burst into tears at how wonderful Henry was and how he really wanted me to stay. He was afraid that I wouldn't be there for him forever otherwise.

"Listen Henry, I'll be in your life no matter what unless you don't want me to for some reason. Your opinion of me matters to both your mom and I. I would do my best to keep you both happy no matter what." I reached out where he was and brushed my hand through his hair. "Hey an if you are still mad at me I understand. I was just like you growing up but no one ever kept me I'm just glad you have your mom." My thumb caressed down his face where I can feel a grin in place. I feel satisfied with this and decide to let things settle hopefully with no more expected marriage topics.

At some point Regina joins us. I hear the door open and close. She pads across the tile floor to the both of us. She give Henry a morning kiss and me one below my ear.

"Good morning dears. Henry I hope you had a fun day yesterday because today you're going to have to enjoy spending time with some other kids so I can take Emma out. understand?" He said yes with a mouth full of food. I expected him to fight it but ended up surprised that he didn't mind his mother's decision. So when Regina ate we all dressed took Henry to the daycare and went on our way. She guided me by hand to from the ground floor of the hotel to a cab outside. When we arrived at our destination, which she didn't tell me until we arrived, I became all sorts of excited. Much like the time I took her to an orchestra she has brought me to one.

where in the world did Regina come from I asked myself. Answering without any hesitation heaven. She truly was an angel to me. I took her cheeks into my hands and crushed her lips into mine. I might not have smashed faces with her the entire time but I didn't let go of her hand once. I knew I was so much in love with her I wondered how in the world I could show her. As notes and sounds filled my head it was like they knew my thoughts and suddenly they gave me an answer. I knew what I would do.

* * *

**reviews please! **

**I hope it wasn't to boring and that you all can guess where Emma wants to go with this. What's next? Can Emma top Regina in a city they are just visiting or will this be something for back home? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 14**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

**Alright time fore a jump forward. Not sure much else I was planning to do with this not that the vacation was that long anyways but for your sake it went so well. So now everyone is home and there only a few of the dampest things that happen but given how much our two lovely ladies love each other it shouldn't be to hard to over come right?**

* * *

The day's flew by but they still turned out to be the best days of my life. Henry really began to understand what it meant to do something I couldn't after Regina took time to explain it to him. I was happy he to wanted to do things I would enjoy as well but I promised if he wanted to do something all he had to do was ask and I would do my best to enjoy it too. So when we went to the carnival I didn't force myself on everything for Henry. I admitted the fact that not seeing things but feeling movement did make me uncomfortable.

I was actually not use to the things we did. I am more use to sitting at home, walking everyday through the park, and going to or from work. Having Regina and her try really did feel like I was opening myself to so much more in my life. Thankfully Regina tried to make all this as good for me as possible an all I could do was wonder how she knew exactly what to say or do.

The carnival was one of the first things we did. I went on a merry go round, the tea cup spinners, and a few select rides were easy enough for me to get on with Regina's help. At one point Regina even assisted with a bean sack throwing game. Telling me to stand with my feet wider and throw straight out from my shoulder. I might have sucked but she told me I did quite well for following her directions.

The second day we varied from the beach to the shopping malls. Of course Regina would telling she thought plenty dresses and colors looked great on me wishing I indulged her and tried on. At the end of the day though I selected a few jeans and tank tops to add to my collection at home. After having Regina purr in my ear that I looked absolutely fuckable in my skin tight jeans I couldn't resist.

The third and fourth day were spent at the hotel in the spa or pool. The second to last day I was actually crying when Regina took us to a pottery class. After practically dying from her attempts to do things for me she told me she knew I didn't know much about the city anyways and that she wanted to pick something she could do hands on with me so I could learn. I'd never done pottery but I did like having her sit behind me showing me how to wet the clay and spin it between my hands.

"Feel how it doesn't take much pressure at all to change the clays shape." Regina said loud enough for Henry to hear. She had yet moved from her spot behind me to help him. Possibly because he didn't need it if he was watching. To be honest though I really felt like I would love to do this more. A few times she showed me how to bring it down into a bowl shape.

"You know how big you like a bowl to be right Emma. Imagine it and feel the height of the clay and press down with you thumbs like this." Gently she guided me the clay spun under the skin between my thumb and my index finger. Sure enough the size shrunk and with a light pressure of my thumbs in I felt the bowl expand. I quickly stopped and took my hands off afraid I had messed up.

"Oh Emma it's so perfect. Look Henry it's wonderful isn't it." I could just hear the grin on her lips. Henry agreed as did the owner of the little shop. With a little help though she made a lip to it Regina told me and just like that the clay was taken off and set to dry for the day. After the wheel Regina showed me a great number of other ways to mold things from clay. Of course none quite required her pressed up behind me like the wheel though. As we left we promised to come back to get the dried and fired pieces before we left for home. It didn't take long for me to get cleaned up buttery on the other hand was a mess. We had to return to the hotel and get him changed before doing anything else.

I was really glad I had already made plans for our last night because I didn't know how else I would top pottery if I didn't have dinner already planned. It wasn't just a normal dinner at any restaurant though. The fifth night I took Regina to a dinner and dance restaurant. Latin dances of course because how could I not note her culture. To my surprise she was very fluent in Latin and Spanish. I just assumed she might just appear to look like any other amazing Latina woman but no she spoke it especially when she was angry or very very close to orgasming. What Regina didn't know was that I knew how to dance to so many different types of music.

"Can I have this dance?" I ask setting down my napkin finishing my meal. I stand and hold out my hand to Regina almost turning red at the ears just hoping she doesn't mind I ask. I didn't want to wait another song. As soon as her hand fell in mine I gripped it gently and let her take us to the dance floor. I swept my feet in position and felt her do the same.

"I didn't know you danced Emma."

"I have to keep you on your toes some how don't I." I state before bringing our body's together at the start of the song. "I'm impressed I knew you were a talented woman on many things this I didn't think was one. Is there anything you can't do?" I asked feeling our lips a breath away from each other.

"For you I'd do anything." She exclaims and I blush slightly.

"An so perfectly might I add." She really was perfect even know her legs matched mine in rhythm. Our steps were in sync and fortunately we seemed to be open to a lot of space. At one point swept me back into a dip before I had the chance to do so to her but I caught her on the second one near the close of the song. With a little heavy breathing we finished only then aware of the people paying attention to our routine.

it was with burning cheeks and I was sure I wasn't alone in this that we sat down and enjoyed or dessert before leaving. Not doing so with out a few people bold enough to hit on Regina though making me jealous to no end. Still it was me she left with and me who walked her to our room after picking Henry up from the day care. It was me who laid her down and me who showed her a good time on our last night. The next morning we showered, packed up, and traveled by train all the way home again.

* * *

Regina and I had been dating a few months by the time I met her mother. Yes we taken the dates slowly and then suddenly we were a official couple to her mother. At least once we all came back and her daughter was okay she began treating me nicely. It is now four more months later, many date nights, and even more family dinners I was ready to do the one thing I never dreamt of doing in my life. Okay so first I had to buy the ring an then I could do the one thing I never dreamt of doing. Regina was special, never treated me like I was different, and she was so so sweet in every way, I was going to ask her to marry me.

First though I needed my trusty friend. I hadn't had much time with Ruby since starting my new job but I loved it so much that I talked about it almost every time I spoke to her at breakfast. Much to my surprise she learned to trust my choice in my love life. Perhaps she could finally see after months of being together I was truly happy with Regina. So when I brought up I was getting an engagement ring and I needed her help she didn't give a rebuttal. Instead she promised sometime after work she would meet me at my job and take me to the best jewelry stores around. I wondered if I'd find the perfect engagement ring. I wasn't even doubting getting a yes but thinking about if Regina would like just any old ring was be frightening to say the least.

Over the last month we spent a lot more time together because I really found Ruby's help very useful. For days we've talked now about this an clearly I didn't know what I was suppose to have when looking for the perfect ring and Ruby did. She went on and on about colors and meanings, the size or cut of the diamond, and then I had to somehow find out Regina's ring size as well. What was suppose to be something so innocent suddenly became utter hell though and no it wasn't Ruby's fault at all.

As a matter of fact if Cora hadn't been snooping before I came to her things might have ran much smoother. Ruby wouldn't be siting in the kitchen on a stool getting stitches from retinas friend Katherine and I wouldn't have lost my breath shouting my perposal instead of my well planned speech.

**Earlier in the week: **

we had finally gotten into shopping after so many moring of chatting of breakfast. today after work as promised she picked me up and we visited so many random shops. Like I knew Ruby was on the ball about good and bad rings. Disappointingly though that meant that Regina's special ring was no where to be found. But Ruby dragged me to one more shop. The moment I stepped in I knew it was the place. I took intuitive this time and asked to see their rings.

"What kind are you looking for." I'd heard it before but instead of a size or cut I gave the gentleman my image.

"A unique ring. Stunning and a ring and diamond that makes it more than just a normal engagement ring."

"I have just the ring. Here." A moment of pause and then he hands me a ring that gives me the chills. I feel the way it has one stone and curves like and S around the diamond. Instantly I could imagine the entire peice two added stones one on each side for the weeding band. Regina would love it I just knew it. With my savings I purchased it only needing a few hundred from my credit card.

**Two day after:**

I've been waiting and panicking about asking Regina. To be honest I was glad I didn't keep it, that I asked Ruby to hold it, because I knew I would be tempted to ask if I saw her again. Of course I did but not alone. Cora was at family dinner and I couldn't seem to manage the entire meal without sweating. I had completely forgotten to ask cora's permission. Regina asked me if I was alright I simply said yes and hoped Cora didn't suspect a thing till I got the ring from Ruby to show her I was serious.

I was practically sweating the next night after Ruby got off work. I pressed up close to her trying to hide the trade because well I don't know I just felt to nervous that if anyone found out then Regina would know. I gave Ruby a big hug and a peck on the cheek before hurrying off.

**Present:**

I did get the ring back of course and I asked Ruby to drive me to Regina's to see Cora while Regina was working. I had heard Cora was watching Henry and wanted to use it to my advantage while I had a teachers ed short day. I wasn't expecting that Cora was sharing babysitting with Katherine. No was I expecting introductions to lead to all that it did.

"Miss Swan. What do I owe for this visit? Regina is not here." It's the same cold tone I hadn't really received in a few good months.

"Good afternoon Cora, I hope it's not a bother I had Ruby bring me there was something I wanted to speak with you about." I said when she answered the door we stepped inside just a bit to speak more openly,

"Ah so that's your whores name." I gaped like a fish not sure where this was coming from.

"What did you just say?" Ruby growls in defense.

"You heard her." Katherine's familiar voice came from behind Cora. I couldn't believe my ears. Why would they assume such a thing.

"I assure you Cora she is not my-" "oh don't try and kid me dear I've seen you these past few days all close and giddy with her, kissing her cheek trading secret gifts. I'm no fool. Regina might think your miss perfect but your nothing but a player. A whore." I gasped an quickly wiped a lone tear before it could be seen.

It was then I heard a slap. Ruby had slapped Cora. Then a thunk and I reach out to catch Ruby under the impression someone had swung a punch.

"Grandma please stop." I hear Henry say and I let my mouth open speechless that he had just witness such things. I then notices heels click and pause from where he was. This was just before Ruby was out of my arms and I could only feel the force of each thump beneath my feet. Ruby and Katherine were have a really tousle and there was seriously nothing I could do about it. What felt like forever before Cora tried interrupting them and Henry ran to me in hopes of staying safe really did nothing to break the two up. Another few minutes passed and still no progress.

Until suddenly a car door slammed. Heels hit pavement fast behind me and Henry cried out for his mommy.

"Enough!" The two for some reason sprung apart at Regina's pissed off voice than Cora's attempts. "What the hell is going on?"

"Regina I don't know" I stated still unsure what all really happened.

"I tell you what you girlfriend here has been hooking up with this bimbo." Cora shouted over me. I shook my head, why would she say this.

"I swear Regina I haven't!"

"It's true Regina we followed them for days they have been spoiling each other in gifts and been giddy and secretive." I couldn't help but cry out it wasn't true. Regina sighed heavily as if disappointed then asked Henry to go upstairs for a little while.

"Katherine, Cora, and Miss Lucas all this was uncalled for truth or not I expect more manners while in the presence of my son. Go to the kitchen and get cleaned up. And Katherine make sure you fix ruby's face before she bleeds a more over my white floors.

"Miss Swan would you like to explain why my mother and best friend seem to think your friend and you are shagging. You better have a good explanation if you don't wish for me to end this right here and now." I swallow thickly even though I have nothing to hide. Suddenly though her threat send me boiling over the edge. I realize she is completely serious that if for a moment I don't sound truthful she would call our whole relationship off.

"I can't believe this! You want to end it just like that just because they assume I'm fucking my best friend."

"Language!" She gasps.

"No that's bullshit I just spent a fucking month running around with Ruby searching for the perfect ring to give you. I come here today hoping to get your mothers blessing and instead I get you so close to dumping me before I can even ask you to marry me." I huff in deep breaths until I realize what I've just done. "Shit." I mutter out loud trying to hear over my thumping heart.

"You- she.. But."

"Regina I'm sorry it was really suppose to be something much more romantic and really I doubt you mom want to approve now but I wanted you to have this ring in hopes I can make it more fitting for you on the day we marry that is if you say yes." I pull out the velvet box in my jacket pocket. I pop the lid open I hear a gasp and yet I hear no words yet.

"Regina, please say something. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes!" She says then repeats it more enthusiastically pulling me into a kiss. I'm left breathless again but this time from her lips sucking all the I have in me with just one kiss. As we break for air we hear from in the kitchen a few awss followed by a hiss from Ruby. Katherine apologizes as quickly and then continues to say something more.

"I'm sorry more for than just hitting you, I accused you without even knowing you. I'm not usual one to judge others but Cora said Regina might be in trouble I immediately do anything if it's about her." She admitted an I could practically feel Regina roll her eyes. We barely kept listening as Regina and I pressed our foreheads together and kissed softly for a few minutes.

"Oh so you have feelings for her is it, just have to defend her honor if you can't have her. I get it, I don't mind taking a hit just damn as long as I deserve it." They both chuckle.

"No she's just my best and probably only friend." Katherine says. "Besides its not like you can blame me really you two did act really suspicious."

"Oh come on it's not like I flat out kissed her. I really would have maybe six seven years ago when I first met her an I thought she was just some teen who could actually handle me but those days are gone. She is like a sister to me." It's then that Cora butts in between the two clearly flirting woman.

"Will someone go get Regina so I can see what kind of ring she's got on her finger!" I was more than likely she knew we could hear which caused us to bust out laughing and choosing then to enter the kitchen together smiling. Regina raises her hand from mine to show off the ring. My ears begin to ring.. Loudly and only getting louder the longer they all give high pitched squeals.

* * *

**reviews please! **

**I seriously like this chapter. I didn't want a cliff hanger it there is your drama. Not saying the isn't more to come because who knows.. Well I guess I do but really wasn't this just great drama. **

**So I heard Ruby and Katherine, here you are. Seriously hope everything is worth the wait. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A little less seeing and a little more feeling 15**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**.

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me. **

**I'll be glad if you like the chapter but you may end up hating me. **

* * *

Cora, Regina, and myself sat by the kitchen counter. Regina had me wrapped up in her arms while we listened to Ruby and Katherine chat about wedding plans as if they had been best friends for years. Not their own wedding of course though the way it sound perhaps it could be. I melted in Regina's arms more as her thumbs soothed over my stomach. One hand rested over my own hand and one below neither of us knew how we got so tangled up in each other but we were both not willing to let go anytime soon.

Once I have told my original plans on how I was going to propose Cora began apologizing profusely to the point of Regina threatening to kick her out if she didn't stop. It was done and over with I got my yes and someday this would all be a funny story to tell.

A little less than five months pasted before I moved in with Regina and Henry. Rafik was a little confused with the moving but once we arrived to Regina's he quickly calmed down as if he knew we were at our new home. I was very glad I had him for so long that he was now use to me moving a lot and my late nights. He didn't ever seem to complain too much and now getting to work would be so much easier. Breakfast at home, less walking to work, and so much more of joining in with taking Henry to school.

There was a lot of work to be done even after five months since I asked Regina to marry me. Regina and I were just as busy with work as we were with wedding plans. It all had to be finished by the end of the month because of wedding day was the first weekend of the next. The place was going to be the beach or maybe if august could pull a favor the place I took Regina to see the orchestra. Cora didn't let us try just so happens her mansion is bigger. Big enough to hold the wedding and reception in the backyard.

The colors was all up to Regina. Her favorite color being purple I told her to use it however she wanted to. She would be beautiful no matter what. Deciding based on how Ruby kept getting on me about getting to experience the white dress an bridal party that I would wear a slim dress and have a bridal shower. Regina was not too opposed to this though since she wouldn't have to go through the same things as her last marriage. Neither one of us though we're settling for a last minute shower or bachelor party. We got ready for our own parties together she helped pick something out for me and I told her she just had to were one of her power suits as I like to call them due to how confident they made her sound.

Ruby and Katherine came for Regina and I. They tried playing it off as though they did not just come from being together anyways but we could tell. Ever since I asked Regina to marry me they had set their differences aside and began dating. They liked to think we couldn't tell, which we only humored them when they told us, but we could tell if they have seen each other in a few days or not. This paticular rime they didn't take there time getting from their cars to the front door. This meant that they weren't kissing which meant they were just together before now.

Going with our desiginated party leaders we had to part ways. I promised to behave if Regina did and she promised back. Ruby set me up in the car with Rafik who hadn't had much to do yet today and off we went to the diner. A section just do us Ruby said granny wanted to close early and might still depending on the rush. Everyone showed up within a half hour of arriving. The diner was moderately slow so Granny put up the closed sign an waited till everyone but our party to go before joining us. Nobody felt more happy than me. I had all my closest friends and all my friends that were pretty much family by now here to celebrate with me.

Just when I thought nothing could be better Ruby said she had one more surprise, but the moment Granny said she was going to open back I knew it had to be something I wouldn't like either. Sure enough Rafik right beside me ad we entered the establishment booming with music I knew I was at a strip club. It wasn't for my benift I knew that but still I walked in slightly embarrassed because I know Ruby likes to party single or not. This was her way of getting drinks and fun for cheaper. So in a way I let her say it was my party. I drank a few and everything went under my name. The bill was to be settled at the end of the night.

I couldn't believe Ruby at some point set me up with a lap dance. I tried to refuse but I didn't even have an urge to touch so I didn't see the point. I decide to sit an blush with embarrassment an get it over with than to fight. Ruby comes up behind me to whisper in my ear.

"Come on Em losen up. This is you last chance to have freedom remember." Her words were slurred but understandable without a doubt. I shake my head at her slightly surprised she could still encourage something like that while dating someone like Katherine. "Rubes you might want to but I don't besides nobody feels like Regina does."

"Oh? how Caan you tell? So if you had another girl still be no problem?"" I could hear the challenge in her tone of voice. Knowing Ruby saying no wasn't an option. I took her challenge.

"If you gave me the same girl though I'd know. It's all about aura. Hey what was your name?" I asked to hear her voice to compare next time if need be. As the second girl comes Ruby says she's just my type making me scoff a little. She has no faith I think with a smirk. Then again i almost lost mine the moment the woman touches me even before that it's the subtle clicking I hear that catches my attention. Then the woman brushes her hand over my thigh an I gasp. This was not just any woman. She hesitate at my breath but turns round and gives me a lap dance. I can't help but grabbed her hips and let my hands follow along.

"Gina" I croak out. No question this was my fiancé. I couldn't help but to keep holding on feeling if I let go I would be exposed. My core was on fire and i didnt want to let regina slip from my grasp not knowing yet if this was a test of some kind or meant to be a sweet gesture. "Gina I know it you." I say.

"But how?" Regina asks now stopping to face me while sitting in my she starts giving her excuse. "Ruby and Katherine had this whole thing planned down to go into to the same bar. I didn't know until I got here."

"That does sound like them two." I said still unsure if it was a test or not.

"I wanted to surprise you when I first saw you it got me so frustrated waiting an watching, I wanted to come shove the girl right off you, and do it myself." My thighs clenched at her words. I just wanted to get out of here right now. Thankfully I had Regina the rest of the night though. My enjoyment went up so much that I shared a few more drinks with her while Katherine had to force Ruby to stop drinking to be able to drive later.

it was sometime the next morning I woke with Regina in my arms that I remember getting home and the amount of lap dances I received once here. Those only led to Regina Laying me down on the bed and grinding against my crouch facing me. I remember the way our clothes some how slipped away which brought friction of skin on skin. I couldn't tell what time it was just that by the way I was laying the clock was on the other side of Regina. Delicately I pushed the button that caused the alarm clock to beep and say the time. I swore lightly, it was nice that David had helped me move my things in but things like this I realized just wasn't practical for living with someone else.

Regina groaned and rolled to face me. I had hoped it wouldn't wake her. She seemed not to mind though as she asked what was wrong. After telling her it was late afternoon she and I managed to get up promptly. We had to go get Henry from her mothers house. As Regina opened the door for me she made a squeak sound out of surprise.

"Mother?! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was waiting on you to come get Henry but I thought after a little bit that perhaps you two got a little more wild than I thought you would."

"Mommy, momma ar'nt wild gran'ma." We all laugh a little as we back track back inside bringing Henry and Cora in as well.

* * *

A month and six days later Regina and I must part ways again to partake in the tradition of not seeing each other the day of the wedding. I took to sleeping in the guest room so not to take Rafik away from home over night. I woke an hour before Regina despite how tired I was from not fall asleep easily. I was now so use to sleeping with Regina I couldn't get comfortable without her. I let Ruby in so she could help me take things to the car and so that I didn't forget anything important. After surviving Ruby's speedy driving we get to Cora's house no problem with Katherine help on directions. I didn't want to tell Regina where I was getting ready just in case she wanted to see me before the wedding.

I get in the dress and in less than an hour Taylor touches up a little more. I need to get makeup on so Ruby runs out of the room to find the bag that must have been left in the car. After about ten minutes I begin getting impatient and fluff my dress so not to step on it. I open the door and yell.

"Ruby did you find the makeup!" I doubt she's inside so I go to exit the doorway fully only to get pushed back gently. "What the-"

"It's me Emma Regina is here don't come out she might have seen your face but nothing else. Sorry we thought Ruby would have you busy."

"Oh god!" I blush and hid behind the door not sure how I look right now. We haven't even touched my hair yet. Was it still messy from bed? The door clicks closed Katherine was laughing on the other side at me. I burn hotter. I can hear Katherine exchange words with Regina and Regina said something I could t quite hear but they passed the door. Just before the steps got to far Regina says to me through the door.

"Just so you know darling I don't think you need the make up. You look stunning right now." I gasp does that mean she saw the dress?

"Katherine said you didn't see the dress oh my god what have I done!" I say slightly panicked until she give a small chuckle.

"No dear I didn't see it. Just-"

"Hey! What are you doing. You can't see her yet. Get! Get both of you." Just them Ruby interrupts and I have no idea what Regina was going to say. I pout as I step away from the door listening to the commotion behind it. Regina cries out for Katherine to run and the two run laughing mischievously the whole way down the hall. Ruby enters with a huff suddenly she is pulling me about trying to distracts me from the thought that Regina is just a few doors away.

It just so happened or possibly cleverly planned every time I thought Ruby might be gone longer than a moment someone else came to see me. David and his wife Mary, Henry and Cora, and then August. They were all like family or about to be. Henry was mine but until Regina and I got married we had yet to share custody of Henry only to be fair. Finally with my makeup done, my hair finished, and nobody else possibly coming to see me I get ready to leave the room I've been cooped up in for hours. The Taylor left and Ruby gone just a moment need to get a camera I made my own way to the door. My hand was on the door when I hear chattering coming up the hall.

"She was so wonderful" I stood stock still at this. "I can't believe she is going to say that." One woman said with sniffle. My heart swelled as I realized it must be about Regina's vows. I wrote my own but now I wanted more than anything to see her right now. Waiting till the girls pass giggles, sniffles, and all before opening the door. Turns out I couldn't get a break though and Granny and Ruby aren't far from my door. We all hear Katherine telling Regina she has to make sure the coast clear meaning Ruby is the first on to get me back in my room.

"You're so whipped." I mutter but not low enough for it to go unheard she swats my arm hard enough to make me rub it with regret. "Ow just kidding!" I yelp.

"Best be," she says. "Besides it your wedding I want to see her surprised at the right time when she sees you."

"My little girl you look so wonderful." That's the first time I think I've heard Granny crying before.

"Oh Granny don't cry it's okay I am glad you made it though." I say giving her a hug. She tells me she wouldn't miss this for the world. Ten minutes later it's my turn to walk out to the alter. I feel shaky ore than I have all my life just because I can't believe this real sometimes.

* * *

Going down that aisle with Granny at my side added to that priceless moment I'd never had before now. Granny gave me away, after saying my vows I wiped my eyes feeling such raw emotions, and then Regina began her vows which only brought on more.

"Emma I don't know what I did to deserve you. When I met you i didnt know I'd be happily standing like this in such sort amount of time. The truth is I fell so hard for you. I've never been so easy to get but you get me. I have never been fully understood but the way you look at me with your sweet eyes I feel as though you can see all of me without even trying. I can only hope that all these years ahead as I am faithful, trusting, and caring i will be able to make you feel the same."

I cried and cried for a while until even the pastor let regina give pretense and hold me till I stopped. Just like perfect partner she wipe my tears away without a complaint. I'd never felt so moved by words moved on even if I was still replaying her words in my head I kept on. Henry gave us our rings. We exchanged them and sealed every promise we made with a kiss.

The reception hit off right away. Not that we really knew seeing as Regina and I were miles away wrap up in each other. We only just faintly heard what we were suppose to do and did it. Our only concern was not letting go and making sure Henry was settled in for the night before heading out to our honeymoon plans in the cabin by the edge of town.

* * *

**Two years later:**

"I Judge Huwey grant Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills custody of their latest foster child of one year, Lindsey. Be it my understanding that you two share custody of Henry Mills an having asked Lindsey if she finds her new home safe and secure I find no reason to believe she will not remain happy in your care. Congratulations on your adoption's success."

There was a sudden standing ovation by our friends and family. Ruby and Katherine, cora, and of course Henry who was more than happy his sister was getting adopted. At 12 he was a wonderful bug brother to Lindsey who was 6 herself. Where normally a judge would only get frustrated st the noise this appeared to be one of the few times his gavel didn't hit objectively. He in fact dismissed himself for a break meaning this was a more than welcome reaction. We all dispersed before to lon seeing as celebrations could not go on if the little princess guest of honor wasn't there to begin it.

Just when there felt like no end to the fun, junk food, and party kids began crashing. Parents began needing to leave and everyone else left as soon as they noticed the main guest was to tired to continue. She needed a bath and a story for bed an knowing our little girl it would turn into two if she bated her lashes. I switched with Regina for story time so she could get started on the what knew had to be a mess. Rafik now free to do as he pleased in retirement slept with Lindsey evernight. As no new dog could replace my best bud I learned how to trust using a cane. One whichand I didn't need to follow the so familiar hallway to the room I shared with my wife.

Regina joined me as quickly as possible. She grabs me from behind and growled slightly as she nuzzles into my neck. I knew that sound better than anyone by now. I spun around an followed her to exactly where she wanted me. To my shock I was held against the wall and ravaged inches of my life. I'd swear it by way my knees gave again and again only for her to catch me and push me further.

"Gina.. that.. was amazing! " I said while gasping for breaths. Her dark sultry laugh makes me shiver.

"Just showing my appreciation."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For completing my family. For making this our family."

"Ah then I suppose it's my turn." I said not hesitating to claim her lips.

"Hmm. What for?" She mimics once we break for air.

"For being the one constant most beautiful person in my life." There was no more works needed as she knew I meant more than just seeing her beauty. I love feeling it too. Her kindness, charm, as well as her soft soft sexy skin.

(An we kept living happily ever after!)

**-The end-**

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**I know I can't believe I'm ending it but yes this is the end I've out run this story out of my head and unless I get moving on to my next story I have no new ideas especially for this one.**


End file.
